Chuck vs the Highway
by DetroitNate
Summary: AU Chuck has become a Sheriff's Deputy and is required to go to a therapist after a tragedy occurs while on the job. This story is how a tragedy can have ripple effects for both good and bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Chuck vs. the Highway**

 **Author's Note**

Ok, so while I love Chuck there is one thing that I am sorry it didn't portray well and that is how Chuck dealt with the death of Bryce or the death of his father. I understand that doing so would be a difficult subject to show on primetime TV, but it is one that I wish they had covered a bit more – that is to say at all. Anyway, I know that there have been other stories that have covered this, but I wanted to make a small attempt. I am planning on multiple chapters, but I want to see how this first one is received.

This story is completely AU. I understand that some folks may want a more canonical story, but I am taking the advice to write what I know. And sadly, I know this subject. So without further blabber from me I present Chuck vs. the Highway.

Oh, and I don't anything regarding Chuck besides the 5 seasons on blu-ray.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Present**

 _I really don't want to be here. I mean why can't I just go back to work? This is so dumb, I don't need this right now. I would rather be out there helping folks._

The office sitting room felt more like a living room with a couch and a loveseat arranged in an L-shape against two walls. There was a small table in the space where the two met and on it was a vase with a few live flowers and a picture of a family. There was a large photo of some mountains next to the door to the actual office. There was also a desk where the receptionist sat. The young woman with brunette hair had smiled at him when he had walked in that morning for his required appointment.

"Good morning!"

"Um… hi."

"Are you Charles Bartowski?"

"Yeah, that's me, but please call me Chuck."

"Great! OK Chuck, my name is Lou. Since I think this is the first time visiting us, can you fill out some paperwork for us?"

He smiled weakly, "Sure."

He took the clipboard and pen that Lou handed him and went over to the couch and sat down. The forms were the standard ones for any health profession. This kind of surprised him.

 _Why would a shrink need all of this allergy information? Ah well… I guess the world runs on paperwork and forms._

He started filling out the forms when he heard the office door open and close. A short conversation occurred at Lou's desk, but Chuck kept his head down and eyes focused on the form in front of him. He didn't want people to think he was a crazy person by being here so he figured others probably felt the same and wanted to maintain some kind of anonymity.

As the person talking to Lou said their good-byes and left, Chuck once again heard the office door open.

"Deputy Bartowski?"

The voice was feminine and soft. He could hear a bit of an accent but it was faint and barely noticeable. As Chuck looked up from the clipboard, he took in the navy heels and skirt, the white blouse. But he became tongue-tied for a second when he stared into the face of the woman in front of him.

"Hi! I'm Dr. Sarah Walker. How are you doing this morning?"

 _Holy hell! How am I supposed to talk to someone like this? She is gorgeous, beautiful… and I have to talk to her about something I don't even want to think about? I am SO screwed!_

As Chuck stood up from the couch and handed the doctor the completed paperwork, he couldn't help notice how tall she was. But what had taken his breathe away were here pair of eyes. The sheer color of blue made him stop thinking of anything else. Dr. Walker must have noticed him staring or something because her eyes crinkled a little and she smiled.

"Well if you will follow me we can get started."

 _I think I would follow this woman to the gates of hell and anywhere else she asked to. Crap! How am I supposed to do this?_

The doctor had turned and was walking into her office, so Chuck slowly walked behind her. He noticed that despite the size of the reception area Dr. Walker's office was slightly smaller. There was a single desk to the left with the wall behind it covered in degrees and a few photos. The opposite wall had a bookshelf that was full of various books, some bound in deep brown leather and some paperbacks. There was another couch on the wall opposite of the door that he had walked in.

"Um… I guess I should close this door Doctor?" He was growing more nervous. He knew why he was here and that thought loomed over him. He glanced over at the doctor waiting to hear what to do with the door.

She smiled gently at him. "Yes, please close the door and have a seat on the couch. Are you nervous Deputy Bartowski?"

"Ha… um… yeah… just a little. I mean I don't think I need to be here, but the Department requires me too because of what happened. And now I have to talk about it with a complete stranger, who is well…"

Chuck abruptly stopped as he sat down on the couch and looked at the doctor with a slight fear in his eyes. He was glad he had stopped himself from the rambling he was prone to do when he was nervous, and doubly grateful he hadn't finished the statement out loud, though it finished in his head.

 _Drop-dead gorgeous and who I would love to ask out on a date._

The doctor continued to smile at him.

"Deputy Bartowski?"

"Please Dr. Walker, call me Chuck, all of my friends do."

"Ok, Chuck. Can we set a few basic rules before we begin?"

 _Oh wow… I like the way she says my name. That little click at the end… I mean wow!_

"Huh? Oh yeah, of course… yes rules… um… like what kind of rules?"

"Ok, first I know that I am a doctor but please I would rather you call me by my first name, so please call me Sarah. Ok?"

"Ok Sarah, I would be glad too."

 _Sarah huh? I would've thought maybe a Samantha, or a Lisa, or maybe even a Yvonne!_

Chuck smiled at the thought.

"Next, I would ask that when you are here I would like you to try and share all of the thoughts that are going on in your head. Can you do that?"

 _Oh crap! Now what?_

"Sure… uh… ok, Sarah."

Sarah smiled gently at him as she spoke, "The third and most important rule is this: trust me Chuck. I am here to help and anything that you say is between just you and I. I know what has happened generally speaking, and I have helped many people in similar situations. So do you think you can do that? Can you trust me Chuck?"

Chuck looked into her eyes. The way the light shined off of them making them appear even bluer than when he first saw her in the reception area. There was something in her eyes that made his heart beat more than it had in a very long time. He could feel her sincerity and her desire to help him.

 _If that saying about a person's eyes being a window into their soul, then Sarah has one of the kindest souls I have ever met._

Chuck surprised himself with his genuine and sincere answer, "Yes Sarah, I trust you."

Sarah smiled again, which Chuck noticed caused the room to brighten.

"Ok Chuck, let's talk about what happened to Deputy Larkin."

Chuck's head bowed down between his legs and his arms went sliding over his head. He looked like we was assuming the crash position for what was coming, and Sarah's heart broke.

 **Author's Post Note**

Ok, I am working on Chapter 2. What do you think? I am curious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chuck vs. The Highway Chapter 2**

 **Author's Note**

I have read hundreds of Chuck stories on this site, and many of them have been wonderful (even the ones that haven't yet been finished, I still hold out hope that a few of the writers of my favorites will come back and finish them up…). As I have rea;d them I have tried to leave reviews as it seems to fuel many of those wonderful writers, and well this is my long way of saying thank you to all of you that have read this story and sent a review. I really do appreciate them all!

Now pertaining to this Chapter, this one is written from Sarah's point of view. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 **Five Days before Sarah's First Appointment with Chuck**

Sarah looked up out the window in her office. The weather was cold and blustery, there was some snow but it looked more windy that anything. The weather was much as she had expected it to be in the mountainous community in which she lived. She took a deep breathe and thought of the recently finished holidays.

 _I love the holidays, but man! I am glad to be back to work._

Sarah returned to reading an article in one of the many medical journals she subscribed to as she attempted to keep up on different therapy methods and ways to help her patients. A knock on her office door followed by it quickly opening enough to admit Lou's head.

"Yeah? What's up Lou?"

"You need to come see the news. Now."

Sarah was surprised at Lou's no-nonsense tone, and quickly rose from her desk following Lou out into the reception area where the TV was playing a local news channel. There was what appeared to be a camera shot taken from a helicopter and the words that scrolled on the bottom banner read:

 **BREAKING NEWS: Crime spree leaves one county deputy dead… Suspects still at large…**

The camera showed a white SUV pulled to the side of the road, it was obviously a Sheriff's vehicle as Sarah could see the light bar on top of it. The driver's side door was open and there was a beehive of activity surrounding the vehicle. Other law enforcement and emergency vehicles were around the white SUV.

As Sarah sat next to Lou, both perched on the edge of the receptionist's desk, she felt her heart break. She knew that this was going to affect so many people, including her. Sarah had been contacted by the County Sheriff several months ago who had requested her to be the main therapist for the County Sheriff's department. She had seen a few deputies already as they tried to work through some of the things that happened on the job. While it was a peaceful county most of the time, the deputies still had thing happen such as domestic violence and robberies. The sessions had been successful and Sarah felt that the various deputies she had met with were finding ways to cope with some of the horrors that they encountered.

 _Wow… I am going to have a lot of people to help..._

As both women continued to watch the TV they were startled by the ring of the phone. Sarah instinctively knew who was on the other line.

"Lou, I will take this in my office, can you please transfer it over?"

"Yeah," Lou responded almost in a daze.

"Thanks."

Sarah walked back into her office, closing the door behind her as she did so. When she got to her desk she picked up the phone.

"Sarah," Lou queried.

"Yeah, I've got it. Thanks again Lou."

There was a click, and then silence.

"Hello, this is Dr. Walker. What can I do for you Sheriff Casey?"

There was a quiet grunt on the other line.

"I should've figured you would know it was me, Sarah. We umm… we… have a situation, and the depar… wait… no I'm going to need your help."

"Ok, I saw the news. I am so sorry. Please tell me what I can do."

A grunt…

"Oh, you saw the news? I would be curious if those vultures got anything right. My PIO is at the first scene trying to give the press a statement, but we haven't notified the family yet… and I want to do that personally before the jackals get to them."

"Ok, well I know you're busy, so what can I do to help."

Another grunt, which somehow conveyed more hurt than Sarah had ever heard from the Sheriff. Even when he had run for County Sheriff retired Army Lieutenant Colonel John Casey was a man of few words preferring to let his actions speak instead. When he won the election his response was a single grunt of pleased surprise. Since that day several years ago the citizens of the county had grown to respect and appreciate their sheriff. And the men and women who served as his deputies in the small rural county did their best to emulate their Sheriff in the way that they served the county.

"I have to go and talk to the family after this call. I wanted you to be aware that you will be needed and I will be calling tomorrow morning with the details."

"Ok, I will be here. Do you have my cell number?"

An affirmative grunt, "Yeah."

"If you need to talk with me before about anything, call it. Ok?"

"Sure. I need to go."

There was a click on the other line as Sheriff Casey hung up.

 _Oh man… this is not good…_

Sarah's eyes glassed over and her breathe came in short gasps as she started to process the events that were going on.

"Sarah! Come out here quick!" Lou yelled out from the receptionist area.

Sarah stood and quickly wiped her eyes and made her way out of her office. Seeing Lou point at the TV with tears streaming down her eyes, Sarah turned and looked at the news report.

It was another helicopter camera shot, but this time it was showing a dark colored pickup that had pulled off of the highway, both doors open and law enforcement surrounding it. There appeared to be a woman being put into a police cruiser and a white sheet covering what Sarah assumed to be a body somewhat behind the pickup. The bottom banner was scrolling new information:

 **BREAKING NEWS: Suspects wanted in connection with killing of local deputy captured after shootout with law enforcement… one suspect deceased… one suspect captured…**

 _Oh good they caught the people who did this… but I hope there aren't any more people hurt… I wonder who the fallen deputy is?_

 **The Next Morning**

The phone almost as soon as Lou sat down.

"Is Dr. Walker in yet?"

By the gruff and direct nature of the caller, Lou knew immediately who was asking for Sarah.

"Yes Sheriff, she just got in. Give me a sec and I will transfer you over to her."

"Sarah?"

"Yeah?"

"It's the Sheriff on the line. Can I transfer him over?"

"Absolutely, thanks Lou! Hi Sheriff, so what can I do to help?"

"Sarah, before you take this on I need to tell you a little more of the details than you probably know. Please don't share any of this with anyone as it is part of an ongoing investigation. Ok?"

With an affirmative answer, Sarah was told about what had apparently happened. And while she knew who the name of the Deputy who had been killed her breath still caught when Casey confirmed it.

After a moment of silence, Casey continued, "He leaves behind a wife and a young son and daughter Sarah…"

Sarah, could feel the tears pricking her eyes, and on the other line she swore she could her a sniffle before the Sheriff continued.

"Ok… the county commissioners have given me permission to fly in Grief Counsellors that we have lined up working with a non-profit organization C.O.P.S. But there is one deputy that I need your personal touch for – would that be ok?"

Sarah was surprised and after fighting a little touch of indignation from Casey giving her job to a bunch of strangers, she stopped and realized that with all of the people involved there was no way that she could physically be able to help the ENTIRE department and the fallen deputy's family.

"Sure Sheriff, what is their name and what can I do to help them?"

"His name is Deputy Charles Bartowski. He and Deputy Larkin were good friends. But while that is a concern, I am more concerned with what Deputy Bartowski did."

"Ok… well can you give me the specifics then?" Sarah asked. She started to get the feeling that Casey was hesitant about giving her the full information she was hoping for.

A long silence began, and finally Casey grunted and said, "Deputy Bartowski was one of the four deputies that finally stopped the suspects…. And… um… it was Bartowski who was forced to shoot and kill the male suspect."

* * *

 **Author's Post Note**

POI is a Public Information Officer and is typically the officer responsible to provide official statements. C.O.P.S. is an acronym for non-profit organization – Concerns Of Police Survivors – and they provide support and help families and departments when an officer dies in the line of duty and they are a great organization.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chuck vs. The Highway Chapter 3**

 **Author's Note**

This chapter was a difficult one to write. Chuck returns to the story but has to face some of what happened. I will tell you up front, there are some difficult things discussed in the chapter but I hope that you understand and enjoy it.

Thank you for the reviews and PMs that I have received about this story.

* * *

 **Present**

"Chuck?"

The voice was quiet and full of concern, and he thought it to be one of the most beautiful voices he had ever heard in his life.

 _I could listen to that voice for my entire life and never be tired of hearing it._

"Chuck?"

Chuck kept his head down and his arms over his head. He didn't want to face what would happen if he sat up. He couldn't. He knew he would have to face the truth: he had killed a man. He, Charles Irving Bartowski who had never in his years of service even pulled his TASER device, had shot and killed another human being. The tears were flowing down his face, and he didn't try to stop them.

"Chuck, will you please look at me?"

There was a hint of a delicate smell that Chuck couldn't quite place, and then a soft warm hand gently touched one of his arms he had wrapped around his head. Sarah softly took Chuck's right wrist and moved it down to his side and then repeated the process with his left arm. Chuck felt a box of tissues being placed on the couch next to him.

"Chuck, I want to help you. Please will you look at me now?"

 _I can't look at you, I intentionally ended another person's life. I am not worthy of your sympathy._

"Chuck… you can look at me. I will never judge you because of things you had to do as part of the job."

 _Wow how does she know I was thinking that?_

The smell returned, Chuck thought it was maybe vanilla though it was so delicate he couldn't tell. And then warm fingers slid to his chin. Slowly and gently the hand pulled Chuck's chin up and up. Then he was looking into those blue eyes again, and his breath caught and his heart jumped.

 _Geez! She is absolutely gorgeous! Pull your head out of your butt Chuck – she is your therapist not some girl you met on the internet!_

"OK Chuck, I want you to tell me what happened five days ago."

"Oh… um… OK… well…"

"It's all right Chuck, would you rather start somewhere else?"

"Um… sure… that would be easier maybe. Where do you want me to start?"

"Where ever you want – how about telling me how you met Deputy Larkin? Would that be all right?"

"Sure… uh… Let's see… well I was a junior in high school and Bryce, that's Larkin's first name, was a new kid who had moved into town. My other friend, Morgan, invited Bryce to play some C.O.D. with us and the rest is history."

"Hmm, OK. Two questions: first, who is Morgan?"

"Oh – Morgan Grimes is my oldest friend, he manages the Buy More in town."

"OK, and what is C.O.D.?" Sarah asked with a smile.

"Oh, C.O.D. stands for Call of Duty. It's a video game that the three of us used to play a lot."

"Great, thanks for the clarification. So you how did you become deputies then?"

"After high school we both wanted to help people, make a difference – so we thought why not become Sheriff Deputies. My sister Ellie, she's a doctor, was nervous. But I looked into it and found that our county had never lost a deputy in the line of duty…" Chuck's voice caught, "until a few days ago…" His eyes started to mist and he looked at the ground again.

After a minute or so of letting Chuck regain his composure, Sarah asked another question, "Chuck, do you want to keep going?"

 _I wonder if I could ask her to say my name again. I am starting to like the way she says it more and more._

"Uh… sure – sorry about that."

"Please don't ever apologize for showing emotions in here, Chuck. You've been through a traumatic and horrible experience – you are bound to be feeling a lot of things. Can I ask you something else, Chuck?"

"As long as you keep saying my name like that you can ask me anything," Chuck blurted out. And then clapped his hand over his mouth and turned the color of a beet.

"Uhhh…. Sorry bout that… I umm got carried away, and um… well… I…"

Sarah smiled at him, "It's all right Chuck, I was just going to ask if you could tell me what Bryce was like, Chuck."

 _Wait – did she just say my name twice after my blunder? And did her eyes twinkle when she said it?_

Chuck gave Sarah a small smile to show that he appreciated her attempt to keep some humor in the mix, even if just a tiny bit.

"Well, a lot of people thought he was arrogant and self-centered, but he wasn't. In all honesty he was shy around most people. Whatever it was it made the ladies swoon over him. But Bryce only had eyes for Jill, she was in high school with us. It wasn't too long after graduation that they eloped, boy you should've seen their parents' faces. Of course when Mikey was born a year later all was forgiven, and then Molly arrived five years after, Bryce and Jill even asked me to be her Godfather…" The last few words were spoken in such a whisper, Sarah had to strain her ears to hear it.

Chuck's eyes went a little unfocused and Sarah watched as the tears started to spill as Chuck thought of his friend's widow and their small children. Sarah had the sudden urge to grab Chuck in a hug and hold him until the feelings of loss subsided.

 _I had better get a hold of myself, this is my patient not my boyfriend!_ , she thought.

Chuck appeared to have gotten himself back into a small semblance of order as he wiped his eyes and nose with a tissue from the box that was sitting next to him. When he looked back at Sarah, she was once again taken by the look in his eyes.

 _He is hurting so much, but there is a sliver of something else – like some of the memories he has of Bryce are good ones, I wonder if he would share some of those_ , Sarah decided to go ahead and ask hoping that it would act as a balance to the recent terrible memories.

"Chuck, while you and Bryce were in high school what kind of students were you?"

"Well, I got straight A's and Bryce wasn't too bad either, but he and Morgan and I (we used to call ourselves the Three Amigos after that old movie) sometimes played a prank or two."

Sarah grinned and laughed a little, "OK, let's hear an example."

Chuck looked around the room as if checking for bugs or other surveillance, "OK, but if I tell you you have to promise to not tell anyone else… OK?" And for a second Sarah saw a flash of an impish smile that made the top of Chuck's nose crinkle a little bit.

"I promise."

"OK, well we had a Dean of Students that was pretty by the book – hmm now that I think about it Mr. Gilles reminds me of Sheriff Casey…" Snapping back to the story at hand, Chuck continued, "Well we thought a change of diet would help him calm down a little so we took a bunch of SPAM and tied it to his office ceiling. Between the jelly stuff and the smell his office had to be professionally cleaned a couple of times before he could stay more than a few minutes in it."

Sarah snickered at the thought and was about to ask Chuck for another good story like that but was interrupted by her patient.

"The funniest part of that story is that at graduation Bryce convinced the senior class to sing the Monty Python Spam song – after we had all received our diplomas from Mr. Gilles of course."

"You know Bryce would do some crazy stuff, but he loved to help others too. After a domestic disturbance call he and I were called to Bryce realized there was no food in the fridge or in the cupboards. So after things were taken care of, he went to the grocery store and bought a week's supply of food for the woman and her kids. He tried to keep it secret, but Jill found out when she saw a large amount of money spent at the grocery store and asked Bryce about it one day when he and I were at his house getting lunch."

"He sounds like a great person Chuck."

"Oh, he was… and…" Chuck's head went down and his hands came up to hide his eyes.

 _Oh Chuck, I want to help you so much. This is going to take some unorthodox effort to help him work through this with him._ Sarah considered her options, and then quietly spoke and as she did so she sat down on the ground with the couch as her back support.

"Chuck, would you please join me down here?" She patted the ground next to her.

Chuck just looked at this marvelous beautiful kind woman who was trying to help him and slid off of the couch next to her.

"OK Chuck, we need to go over what happened to you a few days. I am not going to lie to you – this is going to be the most difficult part of today. However, I promise you that I won't let you go through this alone, remember to trust me – OK?" As she told Chuck this, she slid her right hand into his left one and holding it gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Umm… OK… what should I do Sarah?"

"Tell me where you were when you got the news about Bryce."

Chuck squeezed her hand and sighed, "I was at the south end of the county when I heard the 10-00 call which means an officer was done. I didn't know who it was or what their status was at the time. I radioed in and requested information – Lieutenant Frost instructed me to stay put until she could get more details. She came back 10 minutes later and said that the suspect vehicle had been spotted heading south and that a highway patrolman had successfully spiked the tires. And then she told me that the 10-00 was for Bryce."

"Oh, Chuck… I am sorry that you had to hear that and be on the job like that." Sarah squeezed his hand again. "What happened next?"

"Well another deputy arrived and we set a roadblock. A few minutes later this blue pickup truck was driving on its rims and going so fast I am shocked the driver didn't lose control of it. When they saw us at the roadblock the driver pulled across the median in a u-turn trying to go back north, but they lost control and the truck got stuck in the mud off of the north shoulder. That's when… well… it became hell."

Sarah kept watching Chuck's profile and watched his eyes once again fill with tears, but she knew she had to get what happened next out of him. "Go on Chuck finish what happened," She whispered.

"Umm… the people, there were two of them a male and a female, got out of the truck and the passenger, the male, was shooting at us over the truck bed while the female began running south trying to flag down a northbound car."

"Why was she doing that?"

"I don't know, I think maybe she was hoping to carjack someone to get their car and escape."

"OK, what happened next?"

Chuck swallowed and took a deep breath and continued in a rush, "The male started to move out from behind the truck bed and so the other deputies. I think there were three others besides me at this point, I can't remember because I was so focused on the male suspect who was continuing to shoot us. It's weird the bullets were close enough that I could hear them though – they sounded like angry bees flying past me. Anyway, I had my service weapon out and was returning fire and then the suspect kneeled down like he was taking better aim at the deputy that was running towards the female suspect…. And then I… I… I… took aim and shot him. Once. And he dropped his weapon and fell to his side. We secured the scene and I went to provide first aid to him, but… it was a head shot and he was gone… I… I… killed him… I had too or he would've killed another deputy… he didn't give me a choice…"

Chuck was sobbing by this point, and Sarah let go of his left hand and started to rub his back even has she reached over with her left hand and grasped his hand.

"It's OK Chuck, you are right you had no choice. You saved a life. You did the right thing."

Chuck continued to sob and in between sobs was repeating something that Sarah couldn't make out.

"What is it Chuck?"

"His name…" sob "his name… was Ddd" sob "his name was Daniel Shaw… and I killed him…" sob.

Sarah knew in heart that Chuck would heal from this, but there was something else – something that amazed her. _Chuck Bartowski is one of the most courageous and loyal men I have ever met!_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

The code 10-00 is exactly what Chuck said, it is the code for an officer down.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I have this story roughly outlined and this chapter was one of the hard ones. The next one will be coming soon, at least that is the plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chuck vs. the Highway Chapter 4**

 **Author's Note**

Thank you to all of you that have reviewed this story, I am truly grateful that you have found the story worthwhile enough to say something about it. And to the folks who have just taken some time to read, also – thanks!

I don't own Chuck, because if I did I would have figured a way to get a movie or two out by now.

* * *

 **Present**

Sarah thought that the first appointment with Chuck had been one of the most difficult sessions she had had since she began her practice. But she also felt it was successful too. She had hoped that Chuck would open up and talk about what had happened five days ago, and he had.

 _Wait, it's been six days now._

Sarah frowned as she continued to pace in her office. She was talking into her digital recorder about what had happened during yesterday's appointment. She and Chuck had ended up talking for close to three hours. It had been a roller coaster of feelings, especially in the beginning. So when she had walked into her office this morning she asked Lou to hold any calls unless they were from Sheriff Casey or Chuck. She had a lot of things to sort out.

Towards the end of their appointment she had prescribed some sleep aids for Chuck. Even before he admitted he hadn't slept much, Sarah knew he was having problems in that regard as the dark circles under his eyes gave it away.

 _And boy those eyes… I mean wow! I don't think I have ever seen such expression from anyone else's eyes; it was awesome to watch them as he shared his stories. The way that they got darker brown as he struggled with his emotions, and then the way they lit up when he was talking about the SPAM Incident… Wait! What the hell are you thinking about Sarah?!_

Getting her mind back to the appointment Sarah spoke into the recorder, "The one episode that we will need to focus on during the next appointment was the anger Chuck has at the situation. He didn't come out and talk about it, I think because he is still trying to process it himself, but I saw a few visual clues when I tried to ask him about how he felt about the situation as a whole. The next appointment is scheduled a few days after Deputy Larkin's funeral, which is tomorrow."

Sarah hadn't planned on going, but was going to watch the proceedings on TV with Lou. The story was on the news all the time and she had watched as TV reporters had interviewed Jill Larkin and Bryce's parents. And Sarah had felt her heart being ripped apart with each interview. The interviews about Larkin had portrayed a good man, husband, and father. A guy who married his high school sweetheart and a hero of the community who had wanted to avoid fanfare and serve people – and like the rest of the community Sarah began to feel the loss as she watched them.

She also noticed something missing: there was nothing about what had happened to Daniel Shaw. The news told of a troubled man who had a penchant for violence and drug abuse. It briefly stated that his girlfriend, the female suspect, was named Heather Chandler, and that she had had a troubled life of petty crime as well. But the news didn't report who had shot and killed Daniel, and that was good for Chuck.

 _I know that isn't what Chuck would want people to think of when they think of him. He doesn't want that label, and who could blame him._

Sarah continued to pace her office thinking about the situation, Chuck, and how to help him continue to heal. He had started, but she knew he had a long way to go before he would feel normal again.

 _I wonder if…_

But her thought was disrupted by her desk phone ringing. She picked it up.

"Dr. Walker?"

"Yes, Lou, what is it?"

"There is someone here to see you."

"I thought I didn't have any appointments today."

"You don't, this is a walk-in."

"A walk-in – wait… is it Deputy Bartowski?"

"Yes."

"OK, next time just say so."

"Yes, Doctor." Sarah swore she could hear Lou's grin through the phone.

Sarah walked over to her office door and opened it. As she did so Chuck smiled at her and said, "Hey, I know I don't have an appointment, but you told me yesterday that if I needed to talk I could call or drop by… and well I was um… I was hoping you were available to talk."

Sarah returned his smile.

 _Geez that smile is just so… adorable! Wait… what am I doing? Get your head back in the game Sarah and stop this type of thinking!_

"Chuck, you are more than welcome to stop by the office talk to me – you know that, right?"

Chuck's grin broadened a bit as he thought how awesome and weird it was that his heart jumped into his throat at Sarah's smile. "Oh… yeah… I… uh… I just know that you are really busy and didn't want to bother you… but I really needed to talk to you."

"First thing, you are my priority – OK?"

As she said this she walked back into the office and turned to see Chuck closing the door and nodding. "Ok," he whispered.

"Second thing – you won't ever bother me, remember the first thing. Got it?" She tried to glare at him but her grin and the look in her eyes betrayed her.

"Yeah I got it. Sorry."

"Good! And please stop apologizing. OK, so what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I wanted to say thank you for helping me through this. Yesterday… really helped…" Chuck stopped as he was about to sit down on the couch. Sarah continued to look at him waiting for him to continue.

"So…" he looked like a deer in the headlights, his eyes wider than usual, his mouth forming an "O", his hands were between his knees and his fingers were drumming against each other.

"Come on Chuck, out with it."

"OK – well tomorrow is… well… it's… um… Bryce's funeral is tomorrow… and I wondered if um… what I mean to say is… well… this sounds really weird, but I could use your support tomorrow – would you go with me. Please?"

Sarah was dumbfounded and just stared at Chuck not sure what to say to the strangest, most bizarre request she had ever heard.

 _What do I say to that? How am I supposed to go to this? I mean, I'm supposed to be his therapist, and tomorrow is going to be extra difficult for him. He is going to need someone to talk to, right?_

He was looking at her. She could see his finger drumming increasing in speed; the worried look in his eyes getting stronger.

"Chuck, I don't know if that is such a good idea. I'm your therapist and going… well… answer a couple of questions for me. Why me? Isn't your sister going to be there?"

Chuck sat up straighter and put his hands on his knees and watched as Sarah backed up to sit on the edge of her desk, and crossed her arms looking at him.

"Yes, Ellie and Devon will both be there. As to your other question – that is more difficult to answer. Since I did… um what I did, I have been in the darkest places I have ever been in. I couldn't see anyway that I was going to be able to climb out of that hole. Then I met you yesterday, and I saw a light that I could hang onto – and I know you're my therapist and there are a whole lot of reasons for not even asking you to do this. But, I really believe that you are exactly the person that will help me more than anything and everyone else that will be there tomorrow."

"You won't have to do anything", he continued. "I will introduce you to Ellie and you can sit with her and Devon, Ellie's husband. I was asked to say some things and I am also a pallbearer. But just knowing you are there would be really… I don't know… supportive? Please, I need your help Sarah, I don't think I can do this alone."

He was looking at her, and his eyes…

 _Dammit! Does he know how powerful those eyes of his are? I mean I would do pretty much anything to see them shine with happiness instead of sorrow and shame… Damn, I should say no. I should keep this professional…_

As if reading her thoughts, Chuck spoke up, "Sarah, I promise this will be strictly professional between us. A therapist helping her patient through a very difficult day – that's it. I promise."

"OK Chuck, I will be there tomorrow."

"Really?" Chuck looked relieved as he let out a deep breathe.

"Yeah, I know it's an odd thing for a therapist to do but you're right I think it will help you in the long run."

The two of them worked out the details of when and where they would meet. Given Chuck's many responsibilities with the funeral tomorrow they planned to meet early so Chuck could introduce Sarah to Ellie, who she would be sitting with during the funeral. Once things were worked out, Chuck left as he was expected at the Sheriff's Office for some work he had to do for tomorrow. After he left Sarah began to think to herself.

 _Sarah Walker, what in the hell are you doing? This is not something an average therapist would be doing. Wait! I am supporting a patient in the time of his need, isn't that my job? Just because he is handsome and charming and I care about him… whoa! What the hell? OK, I am going to keep this professional, I will remain Chuck's therapist and that is it!_

And with that thought, Sarah began to pack up to go home and as she left the office with Lou, the conflicting thoughts still bouncing around in her thoughts, Sarah didn't notice the subtle look and small grin that Lou gave her.

* * *

 **Author's Post Note**

All right the next chapter is going to be another difficult one and it may take a little longer for me to get correct. I hope you will be patient with me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chuck vs. the Highway Chapter 5**

 **Author's Note 1**

Ok, let me say once again thank you to all of you who have read this story thus far, and to those who have left reviews or PMs a double thank you.

This chapter is longer than my other ones, over 4,000 words, and while I apologize there wasn't anywhere in the chapter that would have allowed a good break. Also, this was a solemn chapter and I hope that you will appreciate it. There is some additional information in the Author's Note 2 at the end of the chapter. Please excuse any grammar mistakes, I am my own beta. (Sorry.)

One last thing, and then we will get the story: I have changed the way the time will be measured. As in any tragedy those who have experienced it kind of restart their lives from the tragedy. I think the bigger the tragedy the longer this occurs… Anyway, on to the next chapter of Chuck vs. the Highway

Oh and I do not own Chuck or Les Miserables – though it would be nice if I did because I would make a lot of money on royalties and then I could devote my days to writing.

* * *

 **The Funeral (Incident +6 Days)**

Sarah sat five rows back from the raised dais where the dignitaries and speakers sat, and thought about, and here she wasn't even sure of the word, the last couple of hours had been.

She had woken earlier than usual so that she could get ready for when Chuck was going to swing by her apartment to take her to where the funeral was going to be held. With all of the people from different law enforcement agencies expected to be there as well as members of the community who would attend (there was a rumor the governor of the state would attend which was proved true when saw the program with his name on it), it was decided to hold the funeral in the basketball stadium of the local college – the largest venue in the county.

Sarah had chosen a black dress and matching black heels, laid out a dark navy coat, did her hair in loose curls, and was in the process of putting on her makeup when her phone buzzed with a text from Chuck saying that he was here and waiting in the lobby of her apartment building. She quickly texted him back to say she would be right down.

She took the elevator down the few floors to the lobby and as she walked out she smiled at the lanky deputy, dressed in his formal tan and olive uniform, talking to the lobby attendant.

 _Wow Chuck looks so handsome in that uniform_ , she had thought before she reigned in her thoughts in an effort to remain as professional as possible.

"Chuck?"

"Oh, hi Sarah, are you…" Chuck had stopped talking after he had made eye contact. He had literally stood with his mouth open. Then he had shaken himself a little and smiled at her, which for some reason had caused Sarah's heart to beat a little faster.

"Are you ready to go?"

 _DAMN THERE'S THAT SMILE!_ Sarah thought, and then answered with a grin of her own, "Yeah."

As they walked out of the lobby Sarah stopped just outside of the doors, "Um… Chuck? Are we driving in that?" She pointed at the large white Sheriff's SUV.

"Uh, yeah – I will be driving it in the procession from the stadium to the cemetery."

"Oh, I guess I hadn't thought about what you would be driving today. Do I have to sit in the back?"

Chuck grinned at her, "Not unless you've done something wrong. Is there something you want to confess, Sarah?"

 _Well… how about the fact that I am starting to like you Chuck Bartowski? Or how hot you look in that uniform? Or how your smile makes my brain stop functioning?_

Sarah stopped that train of thought and answered in a mock serious voice, "No Deputy Bartowski, I am not guilty of breaking any laws."

Chuck continued to grin at her has he opened the passenger door to the SUV for Sarah and then walked around the vehicle and climbed into the driver's side. There wasn't a lot of speaking on the trip to the stadium, but Sarah had kept glancing over at Chuck as he drove. The day was cold, but there wasn't a cloud in the sky which was a blue so brilliant it made Sarah glad she had remembered her sunglasses.

When they had pulled into the parking lot, Chuck pulled into a space behind another Sheriff's vehicle and then turned to look at Sarah, who was busy looking at all of the law enforcement vehicles already in the parking lot – including two large fire engines that were draping a huge American flag between their raised ladders. The breeze was blowing a little, just enough to make the flag dance a slowly almost solemnly.

"Look, I know that you really didn't need to come with me today, and so I wanted to make sure you knew how grateful I am that you did", he said.

"Chuck, you are my patient and I wanted to make sure you were going to be OK."

Chuck looked a little crestfallen at this statement, but he continued on, "Well, thanks Sarah. When we get inside I will introduce you to Ellie and Devon, they are already here, and then I will have to go and help Jill and then sit on the stand with the rest of the speakers."

"OK, that sounds like a plan. Can I ask you something?" She had laid a hand on his arm when she asked him the question. "How are you doing today?"

Chuck looked at her for a brief moment then looked down took a deep breath and returned his gaze to her.

"Actually, I am all right so far. I know what we are going to do today, and while it will be hard to do I know… hmmm… I believe that I get to um… honor my friend today. So yeah, I am doing OK so far."

As he said this, Chuck reached over and gave Sarah's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Really Sarah – thank you."

A sudden idea popped into Sarah's head, "Chuck, since I can't be up there with you I was thinking maybe we could have a little sign that I could do that would let you know you have my support, does that sound good?"

"Uh, yeah that does sound good, I like that idea", Chuck responded enthusiastically.

Sarah had thought for a few minutes and then said, "OK, when I use my right hand and tap my temple like this…" She then raised her right hand and with her index finger tapped her right temple a couple of times and then smiled at him. "That means I have your back – OK?"

Chuck was staring at her with a blank look on his face.

 _Uh oh, I hope I didn't just do something that will make him upset…_

Then Chuck smiled, a gentle warm smile, "Sorry about that Sarah, got lost in my thoughts for a sec – yeah I like that. If I do it with my left hand that way you will know I saw it and it will be a way for me to say thanks without saying thanks. Good plan Sarah."

She had smiled as they had exited the car (Chuck had again run over to the passenger side to open the SUV's door for her) and together they walked into the stadium, stopping to talk with a couple of deputies and other people before stopping by a beautiful brunette woman and a handsome blonde man.

"Elli?" Chuck had gotten the brunette's attention.

"Oh hi Chuck! How are you this morning? We didn't hear you leave this morning, are you OK? Was Dr. Walker ready to go?"

"Ellie, Ellie, calm down. I am doing as fine as could be expected, so yes I am OK. And yes, Dr. Walker was ready. In fact, let me introduce you both to her."

"Dr. Sarah Walker, please meet my sister, Drs. Eleanor and Devon Woodcombe."

"Hi, it is nice to meet you both. Please, call me Sarah." She had shaken both of their hands and noticed that Chuck's sister had a similar smile to his.

"It is good to meet you Sarah, and please call me Ellie."

"Yeah, it's awesome to meet you Sarah, I'm Devon, Dr. Woodcombe is my dad." Devon grinned at his own joke while Ellie smiled and rolled her eyes as though she had heard that joke too many times.

"All right, Sarah, sorry to drop you and run, but I need to go check with Jill and Sheriff Casey. I will see you afterwards when we are getting the procession to the cemetery ready, OK?"

Sarah looked and Chuck with a small smile and without a word raised her finger to her temple.

Chuck's smile lit up the large arena and he mirrored her action, then turned and hurried away.

Sarah didn't notice the puzzled looks that Ellie and Devon shared as they took their seats.

That had been 30 minutes ago, and Ellie and Sarah had made small talk about schools and families. Sarah was surprised that Chuck hadn't mentioned that he had a one-year old niece, whose name was Clara. As the two women chatted Sarah felt a little like she was getting the third degree from Ellie, but she didn't mind.

 _If Ellie is comfortable with what I am doing to help Chuck maybe she will be able to give me some insight into his personality so I can keep my eye out for severe changes._

But just as Sarah was about to turn the table on Ellie, the dignitaries, including the Governor and Sheriff Casey, made their way to the dais and stood in front of their chairs, but had left two chairs conspicuously empty. Sarah had looked at the program again to see who was going to talk and was surprised to see Jill's name.

 _Wow she is one strong woman, I am not sure if I could speak to a large group under these circumstances. Those chairs must be for Chuck and Jill then._

Bagpipe music began to play behind the stage and the entire audience rose to their feet. Every single law enforcement officer in the audience stood straighter and slowly as one raised their hands to their foreheads in a solemn salute to their fallen brother, and watching this Sarah's eyes misted over.

Then her attention was caught by the lone Sheriff's Deputy solemnly marching in front of the bagpiper. His hands were covered in brilliant white cloth gloves and in his arms was a folded American flag. His hands were crossed over the flag and he marched slowly and deliberately to a table with a flag stand on it. He slowly and gently placed the flag onto the stand, took one step backward still facing the flag and then stood at attention and raised his hand in salute, and then proceeded to a stand to the side of the table.

After the bagpiper got to the middle of the arena, he turned and faced the audience and as the rest of the procession slowly walked in. Bryce's casket, draped in another American flag, was first. And though it was on a trolley, the pallbearers pushed it along to rest in the exact middle of the arena. After getting the casket where it was going to stand for the funeral, each deputy moved to the front of it and slowly saluted. Sarah noticed that seven of the pallbearers were Deputies, but one of them was in a dark suit and tie and his face bore a striking resemblance to the pictures she had seen of Bryce.

 _It must be his younger brother_ , she thought.

Chuck was the last of the deputies to do this, and Sarah had to bite her lip to keep the sob that came from seeing the look of anguish on Chuck's face as he turned to make his way to the stand. And then Bryce's brother came to the front of the casket and just stood there for a few seconds and then went and placed a hand on the casket before turning and wiping his eyes as he made his way to his seat.

Then Jill and her children walked forward. Jill was holding each of the children's hands and while she looked sad and tired there was such an air of determination surrounding her that Sarah found herself respecting this woman for the sheer will she was putting on display. Mikey the young boy looked on the verge of tears, but was attempting to hide it and be the big boy, while Molly the five-year old made no such attempts and was in tears as her family walked past the casket. Jill turned to what must have been her parents and made her children go with them, Molly having to be picked up by her grandpa, and then made her way up to the stand where she stood next to Chuck who put his arm around her as they watched the rest of the family and close friends file in.

When a short bearded man walked in with his head down and arm in arm with a short pretty brunette woman, Sarah leaned over to Ellie and whispered, "Is that Morgan?"

"Yeah, and that's his girlfriend, Alex. She is Sheriff Casey daughter."

 _Oh that's interesting…_

As the service got under way things became a blur for Sarah as speaker after speaker spoke of duty and sacrifice. Sarah kept her eyes glued on Chuck, and when he would look down toward her she would touch her right temple and Chuck would give her a sad grin and touch his left temple.

At one point, an uncle of Jill's walked up to stand at the foot of the casket and taking a microphone sang a beautiful rendition of Jean Valjean's "Bring Him Home", and Sarah marveled how he was able to make it completely through the song without crying himself.

Toward the end of the service, Chuck rose from his seat and made his way to the podium. He gave a life sketch of his friend and shared anecdotes of some of the funny situations that he and Bryce and Morgan had gotten into over the years, as well as a few stories of Bryce as a deputy. While there was a deep sorrow in his talk, there was also humor and good memories.

As Chuck closed his remarks he tilted his head toward the ceiling and spoke in a louder voice, "Bryce, I… you were one of my best friends. I know you probably are looking down at us and cringing at all of the accolades we are giving you today. But deal with it buddy! You deserve each and every one of them." He stopped unable to continue for a while, and then said, "Don't worry about Jill and the kids, we will take care of them, I promise you. Godspeed my friend… Godspeed."

Chuck looked back to the audience with the tears flowing down his face and as he made eye contact with Sarah, who was also crying as she made their sign, he touched his temple and then turned and walked back to his seat only to be swept up in a hug from Jill.

Jill spoke next, but Sarah didn't really hear what she said. Her eyes and thoughts were for the curly brown haired deputy who had just poured out his heart in front of thousands of people. He was sitting quietly with his head down dabbing at his eyes. When he looked up it was straight at Sarah who gave him a cautious smile, a touch of the temple, and nod of her head hoping to convey how proud she was of him.

 _I'm proud of him as a doctor is proud of their patient on the road to recovery right? I mean that is why I my heart is beating a million miles a minute, right? My patient jumped a huge hurdle today and I am excited for him. That explains why I want to take him in my arms and hug him and…_ Sarah interrupted her own train of thought. _Stop it Sarah – he is your patient and that is all he will ever be._ When she had this thought a part of her, a part that she wasn't even aware of, laughed at her futile attempts to convince herself of that.

The service was over. Once again, the pipes played and the audience silently rose and watched as the family left. All except Mikey, who stepped away from his mother's hand and walked calmly to his father's casket. Then, stretching his arms as wide as he could, he carefully leaned over the casket not caring what was going on around him. Sarah's already sore heart felt itself break again watching the young man say a final goodbye to his father and friend and hero.

Then Chuck was there standing next to Mikey with an arm on his shoulders. He crouched down and whispered something in Mikey's ear and in response Mikey turned and hugged Chuck who picked him up and took back to stand by his mother. As Chuck stood back up, he smiled a little at the young man and ruffled his hair. Jill must have said something as Chuck looked at her and simply nodded his head, tears beginning to flow down his already tear-streaked face, and walked back to take his spot as pall-bearer.

 _Wow! Chuck is such a kind and gentle man_ , Sarah thought as she watched the Bryce's casket and family move to the back of the arena where the cars that would take them to the cemetery were parked.

"Sarah?" Ellie had touched Sarah's arm, "Chuck just texted me and said to meet him outside."

"Oh, are you and Devon coming with us?"

"Yeah, Chuck thought it would be easier if we just all rode with him. Besides that lets all three of us stay close to make sure he is OK."

Sarah smiled and said, "All right, then let's go out to the car."

Once the trio made it through the sea of green, tan, blue, and even a contingent of red-uniformed Canadian Mounties, they got to the SUV that Chuck was going to drive. He was slated to go right behind the three limos that were carrying the family that were in turn following behind the hearse that contained Bryce's casket.

Chuck walked up to them and smiled sadly, "well? What did you guys think of my remarks?"

Sarah and the Woodcombes all said that he had done an amazing job, with a hug from Ellie and a "Awesome!" from Devon to cement their compliments. Sarah found that she regretted only giving Chuck a squeeze on the arm, but surprised to see a bit of disappointment in Chuck's eyes at the gesture too.

 _I wonder what that's about._ Sarah thought to herself, even as she got into the vehicle thanking Chuck for opening the door for her.

The drive to the cemetery was awe inspiring as people lined the route that they were to take and waved flags and help up signs of support for Bryce and his family. At one point Sarah looked behind them and saw nothing but flashing red and white lights as the procession looked to stretch for miles behind them. Sarah reached for Chuck's right hand which was resting on the console between them. As she squeezed it he turned to her and smiled.

"You doing ok?"

"Yeah, it's a bit overwhelming to see this support though."

"Yeah, but it's cool."

"I agree."

As they arrived at the cemetery parking lot, Chuck raised his voice a little and spoke to the rear-view mirror to make sure Ellie and Devon understood he was speaking to all them.

"So when we get to the cemetery we are going to have to wait awhile so that everyone who wants to be here will be able to get here. And then there is a short graveside service and it ends with a 21 gun salute, taps, and then the Last Call."

The three civilians in the car all nodded their heads. Chuck left the vehicle and went to coordinate with Sheriff Casey and others. 20 minutes later, he opened Sarah's door and said, "Sarah, I'm sorry to make you get out of the car, but Jill would like to meet you."

"Oh, um… OK" Sarah was surprised by the announcement as she got out of the car and followed Chuck to a huge RV with the Sheriff's Office decal posted on it. As she entered the RV, Sarah saw Jill talking to some of Bryce's family members.

Chuck cleared his throat quietly, "Uh… Jill? This is Dr. Sarah Walker. Sarah, this is Jill Larkin."

Sarah reached her hand out to shake Jill's hand, but Jill ignored it and moved in to hug the shocked doctor. As Sarah returned Jill's hug, she said, "I am sorry that we had to meet like this, but I am glad to meet you."

Jill whispered in Sarah's ear, "I know you really don't know me, but I wanted to thank you personally for helping Chuck he is a good man."

As they broke the hug, Sarah couldn't stop the feeling of embarrassment by the kind words Jill had said. After a few minutes of small talk, Chuck and Sarah excused themselves and went back to the car.

"OK, it looks like we are getting this started. Jill asked that the three of you walk with the rest of the family over to the gravesite. I hope that will be all right?"

"Don't worry about us little brother", Ellie replied. "We'll see you after the everything is over."

The procession to the grave site was as solemn as the rest of the day had been. Bryce's father had said a few words, and then the 21 gun salute happened. It was quickly followed by a fly-over of Sheriff's Office and Search and Rescue helicopters. The Honor Guard folded the flag that was draped over Bryce's casket and silently gave it to Sheriff Casey, who turned and knelt in front of Jill. As the two shared a short quiet conversation Sarah was not surprised when as Casey rose to stand a few teardrops fell. Taps was played by two trumpeters, one acting as an echo of the other. And then finally the Last Call was made over loudspeakers so that it too echoed across the entire cemetery:

" _1J150 Valley… 1J150 Valley… 1J150 Sergeant Bryce Larkin we thank you for your dedication and service to the citizens of the county, the county Sheriff's office, the state, and to the United States of America. Your life of service and your ultimate sacrifice will never be forgotten. End of Watch… 1J150 10-42 at 15:12._ "

Sarah watched the whole thing, amazed at the quiet dignity that each officer was displaying. And as the graveside service ended she stood still, watching many officers approach Bryce's casket and lay the black shroud that had covered their shields on the top of the casket and then say their condolences to Jill and Bryce's parents. And when Sheriff Casey after hugging Jill, her kids, and Bryce's parents pulled Chuck aside and whispered something to him quickly hugged him before Casey stood straighter and slowly saluted Chuck who returned the salute with tears in his eyes Sarah had to stifle the sob that threatened to escape.

Chuck continued to talk to various police and sheriff's deputies, and occasionally would look for Sarah who was staying near Ellie and Devon. He would smile a little at her as she would touch her temple for him. After 20 minutes, he made his way over to her.

"Sarah, how are you? Are you cold?"

She was taken aback by his heartfelt query after her well-being. She smiled at him, "I'm OK Chuck, I should be asking you that question."

"Hmm… me? Ahh… well… I am good as could be expected." As he spoke, Chuck kept his eyes on hers just looking at her neither of them spoke but both felt a stirring in themselves.

"Chuck?" Lost as they were both jumped a little at Ellie's query.

"Yeah? Sorry Ellie."

"No, no, I'm sorry, but everyone is leaving. Do you think you could give a us a ride back to our car?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah – I'm sorry… kinda zoned out there for a sec. Yeah, yeah, let's get you back to your car so you can get back to Clara and I should get Sarah back to her apartment. She probably didn't realize how long today was going to be when she agreed to come as my support today."

Sarah smiled up at him, "It's OK Chuck, I am glad that I could help you today in just a small way. It has been an experience I won't ever forget."

The four of them made their way back to Chuck's SUV, and he held the door once again for Sarah as she got in.

After Chuck had dropped off Ellie and Devon, he drove Sarah home. As they pulled in front of her apartment, he jumped out and ran around the SUV to open the door for Sarah.

"Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to be OK?"

"I think so. Can I call you if I need to talk though?"

"Absolutely, don't even hesitate. Do you still have my cell phone number?"

"Yeah, I programmed it into my phone – I hope that's all right."

"Of course it is."

"Thanks."

"No thank you Chuck. I wanted to make sure you would be OK today, and I think you did great. I am proud of you and how you have handled the stress from today."

Chuck blushed at the praise, "Thanks Sarah. You being there really helped me get through it." He smiled his nose crinkling grin as he raised his finger to his temple.

Sarah couldn't help but laugh as she mirrored the gesture. "I'm glad to hear that, Chuck."

"Ummm… Sarah? I have one favor to ask, but well… I don't know if… um… if it's even appropriate… but how… um… well…"

"Chuck, take a deep breath and tell me. Remember you can trust me." Sarah smiled at him and as she spoke she touched his arm.

"OK… then umm… I know you're just my therapist and that we haven't known each other very long, but like I told you before you… well you have already helped me so much… and well I don't want to cross the professional line… so feel free to tell me no if you think it's a bad thing to ask…"

"Chuck", Sarah said his name sternly and pronounced the K harder than usual, "spit it out."

"Sarah, after everything that has gone on today can you give me a hug? I mean is that even a question I should be asking?"

Sarah almost laughed out loud, "Is that it Chuck?"

"Yeah", he replied as he started to blush.

"It is a fine question, and of course I will give you a hug Chuck, you are my patient but I already consider you to be a friend, OK?"

Chuck smiled at her, and took a step closer to her.

Sarah grinned at him and wrapped her arms around him, and as his arms encircled her she felt something so wonderful she couldn't begin to describe it. It was like standing on solid ground again after a bumpy plane flight. It felt wonderful. But really, it just felt right.

 _Geez, he is so warm and this hug is just so perfect I could stay here forever!_ As Sarah thought that her eyes went wide and she thought two words: _OH CRAP!_

* * *

 **Author's Note 2**

All right, thank you for reading through that chapter. I hope it made sense and that you appreciated it. The code 10-42 is used to signify when an officer ends their shift, but in a Last Call it means significantly more. The Last Call, or Final Call, is a way to close out an officer's funeral and it is a very solemn (sorry I have used that word so much in the chapter but it fits here better than other words) thing to hear. As for Bryce's call sign, well I will tell you it is an actual call sign and leave it there.

Again, thank you for reading this chapter. This story has been bouncing around my head for a couple of years now and I am grateful that some have enjoyed it. I promise the next chapter will be MUCH lighter than this one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chuck vs. the Highway Chapter 6**

 **Author's Note**

That last chapter took more out of me than I had expected. Sorry I have been lax at getting this chapter out. I hope you all enjoy it.

Thank you for the kind reviews, they truly put a smile on my face.

 **Incident + 3 Months**

It was one of those spring days where the weather played mind games with a person. One moment could be cold and blustery, and the next could be calm, beautiful, and warm enough to be called pleasant. It was a perfect day to have a day off, which is exactly why Chuck was enjoying a morning of slowly getting up and out of bed – there was absolutely no reason not to.

It was over three months since Bryce's death, and Chuck, after being put on administrative leave for a couple of weeks while his actions were examined and re-examined, was finally given the green light to come back to work. But Sheriff Casey instead of putting Chuck back on active patrol duty assigned him a desk job in the evidence locker.

"Bartowski, until Dr. Walker gives me a thumb's up you are not going to be going out there. If you don't like it take it up with her", had been the reply to Chuck's frustrated query about the assignment.

 _Fine, I will have a chat with the good doctor then._

Chuck had spoken with Sarah, at length, about why she had recommended a desk job for him. Her response was simple:

"Chuck", she had said his name deliberately and with one of those dazzling smiles, "I think that for now putting you out on duty would be detrimental not only to you but possibly to the community. You still have yet to deal with some of the things that happened."

"So… what am I supposed to do Sarah? Sit behind a desk for the next decade or two?"

"That isn't what I said Chuck. I think for starters with your work schedule being a standard nine to five our sessions can be better scheduled, and more regular."

 _Wait; is she saying that I am going to have to see her more often now? That's a good thing._

As he was thinking this, he started to smile, and that smile grew until he realized what he was doing and quickly gained control.

"Oh… Oh… well if I have to… and well… I guess if that's… um… what the doctor orders… OK."

Chuck turned to Sarah and gave her that grin that lit her entire office.

Giggling a little, she had responded, "Glad you approve Chuck."

 _Did Sarah, Doctor Fantastic, just giggle? I think I can work with this situation!_

So for they had met almost daily since then, and Chuck had not only begun to feel more like himself with each session, he had started to enjoy going to work again – if only because it allowed him to meet with Sarah as often as he was.

And today, well it was his day off and he was going to enjoy it!

Chuck lay in bed with a pillow over his face blocking out the dappled sunlight that was coming through his window. He finally rolled out of bed and turned on the radio, which was playing an old Huey Lewis and the News song. He grinned, stood up and stretched.

 _It is going to be great today. A morning when I get to sleep in and putter, followed by an afternoon appointment with the hottest doctor I have ever known. Afterwards a dinner with Ellie, Devon, and Clara. And topped off by a night of throwback games with Morgan, hmm I hope he brings over Super Mario Brothers…_

He had just sat down with a bowl of cereal when the phone rang. Chuck grabbed it and put it to his ear thinking it was Morgan asking what game to bring over for their evening festivities.

"Look buddy, I am not in the mood for Zelda tonight OK – how about Super Mario Brothers?"

"Bartowski, what the hell are you talking about?!"

"Um… nothing? Who is this?"

"Mike Tucker, who else would be calling you?"

 _Great… why is the country attorney calling me on my day off?!_

"Well, umm…" Before Chuck can formulate an answer to the question "Big Mike" continued.

"I wanted to give you a heads up before you saw the news or heard it from someone else: Heather Chandler rejected the plea deal and Judge Beckman has set the trial to begin in two months."

Feeling a stab of anxiety, Chuck swallows and asks, "Does that mean I will have to testify then?"

Chuck had hoped that the somewhat lenient plea deal that Big Mike had presented to the woman would be accepted so that he wouldn't have to testify about his actions on that day.

"Sorry son, yeah, you're going to have to take the stand."

"OK."

"Don't worry my team and I will make it as painless as possible."

"Thanks Big Mike, I appreciate that. Listen, I need to get going – do you need anything from me right now?"

"No, when we get closer to the trial date we will need to talk. Listen Chuck, I am sorry to have to be the one to tell this, but like I said, I didn't want you to hear from the news."

"OK, thanks – really I um… yeah… thanks Big Mike."

After hanging up with Big Mike, Chuck dialed Sarah's phone number. She didn't answer, so he left a voice mail asking her to call him back when she could.

Hanging up the phone, Chuck looked at the soggy mess of cereal and milk and decided he wasn't hungry all of a sudden. He stood up and took the bowl and emptied the entire contents into the garbage disposal and then put the bowl and spoon into the dishwasher.

 _Great, now my whole day is ruined! All I am going to think about is that damn trial. WHY DIDN'T SHE TAKE THE PLEA DEAL?_

As he paced in his living room thinking about the situation he now found himself in, the phone rang. He didn't even bother with the caller ID and just answered the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Chuck, are you ok? I just saw the news report that Chandler isn't taking the plea."

"Hi Ellie, yeah I know. Big Mike called earlier to let me know."

"I'm so sorry Chuck."

"So am I, I just wish she had taken the deal."

"Well, are you feeling all right? Do I need to come over there?"

"I am OK, still processing the news, and no you don't need to come over here. Aren't you at the hospital right now anyway?"

"Yeah, so? I happen to be sleeping with the Chief of Staff… so I can leave whenever I want to…", Ellie joked. "Seriously though, if you need me I can come over."

"No, I called Sarah."

"Good. You know I think she is the best thing that has ever happened to you, you know. So..?"

"So what? She didn't pick up which means she is probably with a patient right now. She'll call me back when she can. Besides, she is my doctor not my girlfriend!"

 _Sarah Walker as my girlfriend… that has a nice ring to it… but it won't happen. She is a doctor and she will keep this whole thing professional. But man! I would be the luckiest guy in the world if she ever did agree to go out with me – she is smart, caring, and gorgeous,…_

"Uh, what did you say Ellie?"

"Earth to Chuck, I said that I know Sarah isn't your girlfriend, she is your doctor. But that doesn't change the fact that she is the best thing to ever happen to you! OK I need to get going – just promise me that if you need anything today you'll let me know – OK?"

"Yes Ellie, I promise."

"All right, I gotta go – I love you little brother!"

"Have fun, I love you too Sis!"

 _Well, I may as well finish getting ready. Maybe I can go hang out with Morgan at the Buy More._

Chuck sat down and put on his sock and black canvas Chuck Taylor All Stars, and was busy tying the laces as the phone once again rang.

"Chuck?"

Chuck instantly knew who it was calling. There was only one person in the whole world who, when she said his name, made his heart race, his breath stop, and a tingling sensation travel throughout his entire body. He smiled, something he couldn't stop doing every time he thought of her.

"Hi Sarah."

"Lou just told me the news about the trial, is that why you called?"

"Um… yeah… Look, I know we have an appointment later this afternoon, but I was hoping that you had an open time that is sooner?"

Chuck held his breath hoping he would be able to meet with the woman who was fast becoming one of his best friends. And if he admitted it to himself a woman he was beginning to have feelings stronger than friendship towards.

"Oooo, sorry Chuck, I have a completely full day. The only time I have free between now and our appointment is lunch. Sorry about that."

"OK, then would it be all right to meet for lunch? I haven't had breakfast and I really wanted to talk to you about the whole trial thing. Please Sarah, meet me for lunch?"

 _I can almost hear her thinking about all the reasons to not meet me for lunch. She probably is going to say no because it wouldn't be a professional thing to do._

Chuck heard a deep intake of breath followed by a deep breath out.

"Fine Chuck, where do you want to meet for lunch?"

Chuck was so overjoyed by the question that he almost dropped the phone.

"Do you like Chinese?"

"Yeah, I love Chinese!"

"Well I know a great place then…"

As they made arrangements for lunch Chuck couldn't stop grinning nor could he stop the feeling that the day was actually turning out so much better than he had thought it would after the news from Big Mike.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chuck vs. the Highway Chapter 7**

 **Author's Note**

I know this is the second chapter in a single day, but I felt kind of bad where I left the last one, and this one was buzzing in my head wanting out – so I hope you enjoy their lunch together.

Thank you for reviews and comments, they are the reason I have so enjoyed writing this, other than enjoying imagining my favorite TV couple of all time in different situations.

I don't own Chuck, nor have I ever had sizzling shrimp.

 **Incident + 3 Months**

Chuck pulled up to Sarah's office in his deputy SUV and hopped out. The sun was playing hide and seek with the clouds which made the temperature pleasant when the sun was out but chilly when the clouds hid it. Chuck smiled; he liked this kind of unpredictable weather, so as he walked up to Sarah's office he couldn't help grinning.

 _I can't wait to talk with Sarah – I think this trial thing may not be so bad. I just have to breathe and follow what I have been learning. But that is in the future – today I am free and about to have lunch with one of my favorite people in the world. I mean – how can I not be happy about that?!_

There was a definite spring in Chuck's step as he walked into the reception area and the grin continued to grow as he looked at Lou.

"Hiya Lou, how's it going?"

"Doing great Chuck – how are you handling the news about the trial?"

"When Big Mike told me about it I was kinda pissed off a bit, but now? I am doing good – is Sarah in?"

"Yeah, she is – you can go in if you'd like."

"Thanks Lou!"

Chuck started to open the door to Sarah's office when he heard her talking to someone, so he stopped in mid-stride and tried unsuccessfully to not listen, but he heard Sarah's voice.

"I understand, I do. Listen, I have go I have lunch plans. Yes, all right. I love you too, bye."

And as he heard those last five words Chuck's stomach dropped to the floor and took his heart and happy mood with it.

 _I SHOULD HAVE REALIZED A WOMAN AS SPECIAL AS SARAH WALKER WOULD HAVE A BOYFRIEND ALREADY! I'm just a patient that's it – I mean she knows so much about me, but after three months I don't even know where she went to college._

Chuck was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that Sarah had finished opening the door and was giving him a look. He shook himself as he finally caught a faint smell of perfume and then looked down into those perfect blue eyes.

"Oh hi! Um, Lou said I could go in – sorry I didn't know you were on the phone."

"Oh, um… yeah… sorry I had to take that call… and yeah… so anyway… you ready to go? I need to be back for a two o'clock appointment."

Chuck gave her a small smile and nodded his head, "I parked in the back parking lot."

Sarah smiled at him, genuine and kind, "That's OK Chuck, I thought I would drive – if that's OK?"

"Absolutely, I'll follow you then."

They walked out to the parking lot and as they did Chuck's brain was going a mile a minute.

 _Why didn't she tell me who was on the phone? You don't say 'I love you' to a patient, do you? I mean if she has a boyfriend, then why hasn't she just told me. I mean it would seriously make sense she would have one, just why is she keeping it secret? Hmmm, I wonder what kind of car she drives…_

Chuck was once again lost in his thoughts and walked right into Sarah, but was able to catch her around the waist before she had even started falling. Pulling her back to her feet, he could smell her shampoo and just the perfectness of her this close to him…

"Oh, Sarah… I am SOOO sorry. I was trying to figure out which of these cars was yours and wasn't paying attention", it was at this point Chuck realized he was still holding onto her waist and he dropped his hands like he had just been caught sneaking a cookie from the cookie jar, "Oh my… um… geez… I am sorry… I uhhhh… I didn't mean to grab you like that… I am such a clutz…"

Sarah turned around to face and smiling that perfect smile that he had seen several times during their sessions, she looked into his eyes, "Chuck, deep breath. I forgive you for the bump, I thank you for grabbing me or I would've fallen completely, and lastly this…", she pointed at the sleek black Porsche, "is my pride and my joy, and the reason I wanted to drive today."

Her grin was so brilliant and infectious, Chuck couldn't help returning it.

"Wow Sarah, I mean, WOW! This is a beautiful car – do you like driving it? I mean of course you do, who wouldn't. Wow!"

"All right Chuck, it's time to go – hop in."

Chuck sat in the passenger seat after holding the door open for Sarah. They made it to the Golden Dragon restaurant in record time.

"Sarah, you do realize that I am duty-bound to tell you that you were speeding", and holding his index finger and thumb an inch apart, "a little."

Sarah, grinned and responded, "Well… what's the use of a friend who happens to be a County Deputy if I can't speed", and mimicking Chuck's fingers, "a little?"

"You're incorrigible, you know that right?"

"Yep, sorry Chuck", though the smile and twinkle in her eyes said otherwise.

As they made their way into the restaurant and sat down, Chuck told Sarah about the house special – sizzling shrimp.

As they were sat at a corner booth in a quiet part of the restaurant and ordered, Chuck was torn about what he had heard, but he didn't want to pry too much.

 _She's my doctor first, and it's her business not mine. Why would she ever want to be with me anyway, I am a desk jockey deputy now and I doubt I will ever be able to really go back out._

Chuck's thoughts were cut short when he noticed Sarah giving him an amused look.

"All right, Chuck. Out with it. Now Mister."

Chuck looked down at his hands, knowing he had to ask now.

"Ok Sarah, but first promise me you won't get mad at me."

Sarah was taken aback by the request but nodding her head agreed to Chuck's demand.

"I was opening the door to your office when I heard you on the phone talking to someone… and then you told them you loved them… and… well… um… Sarah, do you have a boyfriend?" Chuck stammered out in a rush at the end, embarrassed by the question and the fact that he had even asked.

"Oh… you heard that… um…"

"Never mind Sarah, it's not my business I'm sorry, forget I asked it OK? Have you tried one of these egg rolls? They are awesome."

"Chuck, it's OK. I didn't know you heard me. Well, it's a long story – but um, it was my dad. He's in prison and he got to call me. I don't talk about him much because while I love him I am also embarrassed about it – OK?"

Chuck's grin was huge, "That's OK Sarah. My parents aren't in the picture either. I am actually relieved though, I thought it was your boyfriend on the other line." He looked down and blushed again embarrassed from blurting out what he had just said.

"Chuck… I don't have a boyfriend, after working together for three months I would've told you. I know you're my patient and I am your doctor so there is a line I will not cross. But in all honesty, you are also a friend and at the very least I would have told you about a boyfriend, if I had one, at some point in the last few months. Anyway, I really doubt you asked to have lunch to discuss my romantic life – how are you doing after the news? I mean, how did you find out?"

"Big Mike, he's the county attorney, called me before he had the press conference."

"He's the county attorney and his name is Big Mike? Um… that's interesting…."

"Yeah, he is interesting, but he is a good guy who knows his stuff."

"All right, so are you worried?"

"About the trial? Yes and no. No because I have been to a ton of them before, but YES because I have never been in one like this. Heather Chandler is accused of helping her boyfriend kill my best friend, and the only reason I will be at the trial is to testify how I killed her boyfriend. And I really don't want the general public to know that I did something like that."

"I understand Chuck. We have talked about this for a while now, you know now that you had to do it. Right?"

"I guess…"

"Chuck. No 'I guess' – when you and the other deputies exited your vehicles did you instruct them to drop their guns and get on the ground?"

"Yes, we did."

"Chuck", Sarah said as she grabbed his hands with hers, "You did not kill out of malice or anger. You did what you did to protect. Please, whatever happens in the trial know that you did the only thing you could. The right thing." Sarah finished this statement with a dazzling smile, "You're a good man Charles Bartowski."

The food arrived shortly after and the two of them enjoyed the food, Sarah was especially impressed with the sizzling shrimp.

"This is so good it should be illegal! How did you find out about this place, Chuck?"

"Morgan told me about it, and since you can trust Morgan about restaurants…"

"Well please tell Morgan thank you for me."

Laughing, Chuck replied he would do that later at their throwback game night.

The two of them were startled out of their conversation by some loud yells coming from the front of the restaurant.

"I said give it all, now lady!"

As Chuck and Sarah turned to look, a man with a large scar on his face, holding a large knife saw them looking at him.

"OOOO, my I came in for a withdrawal and it looks like I hit the jackpot – hey BLONDIE, GET UP COME OVER HERE!" The man waved the knife at Sarah.

"Sarah, don't do it. I have already called dispatch. Just stay calm and the city cops will be here in a couple of minutes."

"It's OK Chuck, I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I SAID GET OVER HERE NOW BLONDIE, AND TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND TO STAY THERE. IT'S TIME YOU ENJOYED A REAL MAN." The pelvic thrusts that knife man did made certain what he was going to do once he had the chance.

"OK, I'm coming over. Please don't hurt anyone."

Sarah stood slowly.

"Please Sarah, sit down. I can hear the sirens now", Chuck whispered urgently trying to convince Sarah to return to her seat.

Sarah turned and slowly smiled at Chuck, and then winked at him.

Chuck was confused and his face showed it.

 _What the hell is she doing?_

As Sarah got closer to the creep, he went to grab her hand. It was the last thing he remembered doing.

Sarah grabbed his wrist and pulled him off balance and flipped him over her shoulder. As soon as the guy hit the ground with a loud sickening crack, Sarah hit his other wrist and the knife skidded away under a booth, then she clocked him in the jaw to make sure he was out.

Chuck was standing ready to run to her aid, and amazed looked on his face, "Sarah?"

Sarah smiled her special smile at him, with a full twinkle in her eyes, and calmly said, "Chuck… I know kung fu."

 **Author's Post Note**

So, I hope you enjoyed it. Why does our mild-mannered beautiful therapist know kung fu, and what's with Dad being in prison? You will find out in the next chapter, which I hope to get out by Sunday.

Please leave a review - thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chuck vs. the Highway Chapter 8**

 **Author's Note**

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and are following this story. I hope it continues to keep you entertained. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

And if you didn't already know, I don't own Chuck.

 **Incident +3 Months**

Sarah sat in the booth waiting for the city cops to finish processing the scene and take the statements that they need. She watched as Chuck talked with Sheriff Casey, who had come to the restaurant when he heard that Chuck and Sarah had been involved with a hold-up. Casey's arms were crossed over his chest and he was shaking his head while casting disbelieving glances at Sarah. Sarah just put her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands.

She had already called Lou and had her cancel the one remaining appointment, but she was still wanting to talk to Chuck about what had happened. After knocking the would-be thief out, Sarah stood and backed off while Chuck ran up to the unconscious guy, rolled him on his stomach, and slapped handcuffs on him. After doing that he stood up and went to Sarah.

"Sarah, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…" Sara had responded in a whisper. As Chuck got closer to her, she had looked into his eyes and her heart had jumped into her throat.

 _He is so scared for me, but I am fine – he doesn't even realize the effect that he has on me. I just wish I could look into those eyes for the rest of my life… Damn! Stop it Sarah!_

She looked at her feet and repeated, "I'm fine Chuck. What should I do now though?"

"Are you sure you are OK?" The absolute warmth and kindness in his voice made Sarah once again feel those conflicting emotions, so instead of looking up at him again, she just nodded her head.

"All right, Sarah, please go sit down and I will talk with the local cops to get this cleaned up. They are going to need to talk with you to get a statement."

"OK, I will go sit down at the booth." Sarah hadn't told Chuck that the adrenaline from the whole event was beginning to wane leaving her a little shaken.

And so Sarah sat and watched as things occurred. The first was a pair of local cops collecting Tommy who was beginning to stir, another officer began taking photos. One of the officers who had taken Tommy out came back into the Golden Dragon and starting talking to the hostess who had been at the cash register. Not five minutes after all of this occurred then the Sheriff walked in and seeing Chuck motioned him to come talk.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Chuck came back to the booth. He looked at Sarah with a slight grin on his face, "You know Sarah, I realize that we have really only seen each other at your office and while you attended the funeral with me – but I have to say you continue to amaze me. I mean that was impressive on SO MANY levels! You were like some amazingly beautiful ninja!"

Chuck stopped abruptly, clapped his hands over his mouth and closed his eyes.

 _He thinks I'm beautiful? And the way he couldn't stop that from coming out of his mouth… he thinks I surprise him? If he only knew… damn I need to… I don't even know._

"Ummm… sorry about that, it just slipped out."

"Chuck, it's ok. Thank you that is quite easily the coolest, nicest compliment I have ever received. So what do I need to do now?"

"Well, Sheriff Casey asked if it would be OK to have you give our statements at the station. If that's all right with you?"

"Sure Chuck, do we need to go now?"

"Yeah, we can catch a ride with the Sheriff or you can drive…"

"Haha, that's fine. I'll drive, and I will even stay at the speed limit, OK?"

Chuck grinned as they both stood up. As they walked towards the front of the restaurant the hostess came bustling over to Sarah and hugged her around the waist, surprising both Sarah and Chuck.

"Miss – thank you so much! I was so scared that he was going to hurt you, but you really showed him! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Sarah smiled and returning the hug said, "I am glad it ended well. I was scared too, but I had a secret."

The woman took a step back and looked at Sarah with a please-tell-me-your-secret look.

Chuckling a little Sarah quietly whispered in the hostess' ear, "See that big handsome man behind me? He is one of the best cops in the entire county, but he has to keep it secret – can you help me keep his secret?"

The hostess grinned and nodded her head.

Chuck smiled and quietly said, "We better get down to the station so you can get on with your evening."

After they were outside, Chuck asked, "Sarah, what did you say to that woman?"

"Nothing, just that you were the best cop in the county, but you're undercover and she couldn't tell anyone about you being here."

Rolling his eyes, Chuck laughed. When they arrived at Sarah's car, he stood by the driver's side door and as Sarah gave him another smile returned it and opened the door for her. Sarah grinned to herself as Chuck went around the car to climb into the passenger seat.

 _I absolutely adore how much of a gentleman Chuck is to me. I need to figure this situation out, and quick._

"Sarah, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, you may ask another question in addition to the one you just asked Chuck."

"Hardy har har… where did you learn martial arts?"

"Well, as I told you my father is in prison. He was caught running a Ponzi scheme the summer I was supposed to go away to college. Anyway, before he was sentenced he told me that he wanted me to take a martial arts class for self-defense. He was worried that one of the people he had conned out of their money might want to take their revenge out on me. So… I took martial arts. I haven't ever had to use it until today though."

"Well you did a text book takedown, I am really impressed. So… where did you go to college?"

Sarah looked at Chuck with her peripheral vision as she told him, "Um… Harvard."

"Wow! That is really cool!"

 _He isn't intimidated by that? Geez, I really need to do something about this, cause I really am not sure how much more of this I can take!_

The two of them arrived at the City Police Station, and after each had given their statements they drove back to Sarah's office. Neither spoke much as they took in the whole day.

When they arrived at the office, Sarah looked at Chuck and said, "Chuck, I still want to talk with you about the trial, do you have some time?"

"Sure."

Chuck jumped out of the car and was around and opening the door before Sarah had her seatbelt off.

"Chuck, you know you really don't have to open my door for me right?"

"I know it may seem old-fashioned and slightly chauvinistic, but I was taught that it was just a small gesture of respect for any woman I met. And well it's an easy way to show you how much I respect and appreciate you. I can stop it though if you want me to."

"No, it is nice. Thank you Chuck."

He smiled at her statement, and Sarah almost had to sit back down from its effect.

As they opened the door to the reception area, Lou bounced out of her seat and ran over to Sarah.

"I am so glad you're safe Sarah!"

"Thanks Lou, I am OK."

"Will you tell me the story?"

"Sure, but not until after I talk with Chuck, OK?"

"Sure, I will wait. I rescheduled your other appointment for tomorrow, I hope that is OK with you."

"Perfect, thanks again Lou."

"You're welcome Sarah, and I really am so glad you're not hurt."

Sarah smiled and gestured for Chuck to go into the office. He walked in, waiting once again to hold the door for Sarah, and then sat on the couch.

"All right Chuck, tell me how you're feeling about the trial."

"Well, honestly… I'm angry. I mean, I know what the plea deal Big Mike offered and it was a good one especially for someone involved in killing a sheriff's deputy!"

At this, Chuck put his head down and then raised it again. Tears stood in his eyes as he spoke again to Sarah, "Sarah… this means EVERYTHING will be put on the news. And I will have to relive that afternoon again, and Jill… my God, Sarah… she will have to hear exactly how Bryce was killed!"

Chuck put his head back down, and Sarah, who had been sitting on her desk, grabbed the box of tissues and sat next to Chuck handing him a tissue.

 _I don't think I have ever seen someone suffer like this, and all I want to do is help him and at the same time hold him in my arms!_

Wiping his eyes, smiled a little and whispered, "Sorry that I am such a cry-baby Sarah."

"Charles Irving Bartowski! That will be enough of that! I am actually glad you are crying – I would be much more worried if you weren't. So stop saying that, OK?"

Chuck gave a weak grin and nodded his head, "OK Sarah."

"Are you sleeping any better Chuck?"

"Yeah, and I haven't taken any of those sleeping pills for about a month now."

"OK, well given the news today I think you may want to take one tonight."

"All right."

"Now let's talk about why you're so mad at the situation…"

The two of them spoke at length about the frustration and anger that Chuck was feeling. He felt like for every step he took at moving forward, something happened to make him have to restart at the beginning and relive the single worst moment of his life.

Sarah worked with Chuck to help him begin to realize that because of the unique situation that this would happen – and that in reality Chuck wasn't starting the healing process completely over. He had a support system in place now, and he had ways to deal with it that he didn't have the day that everything happened.

As their conversation came to an end, Chuck spoke, "Sarah, I have probably told you this, but I really hope you know how grateful I am for your help. If there is one good thing that has come out of this, it's that you came into my life. Thank you Sarah."

 _Oh Chuck, I feel the same way, but I can't tell you. And I can't do anything to change that._

Chuck stood up and offered Sarah a hand to help her stand up from the couch.

"Chuck, please call me if you need to talk OK?"

"OK."

"And I will see you at our next appointment, all right?"

"Yep, I am looking forward to it. Thanks again Sarah."

"You're welcome, I am glad to help you Chuck."

 _Oh if you only knew how happy I am to help you Chuck!_

After Chuck said good-bye to Lou and left the office, Sarah told Lou the story of the Golden Dragon and then said that she could take the evening off.

"Are you going to be OK Sarah? I can stay."

"No Lou, I will be fine. I know you and Skip have a date tonight, and I just need to log the appointment record. It's all right, I will lock up when I leave. Go. Have a great night."

"Ok Sarah. Thanks. Don't stay too long."

After Lou had left the office, Sarah locked the door to the reception area and then her office door. Sitting down, she pulled up her address book, looked up and dialed a phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dr. Graham, it's Sarah Walker. Do you have a few minutes to chat?"

 ***Later that night***

Sarah had finally made it back to her apartment and after making a salad and relaxing a few minutes, she grabbed a shower. While in the shower she collapsed on the floor of the shower and sobbed. Letting the water wash away the fear and frustration and confusion she had been feeling.

Dr. Graham's suggestion was a good one, but she knew it would be difficult to do. But she had to, it was the only way, and she knew it. She just hoped that Chuck would understand.

Finally, Sarah was able to pull herself together and finishing her shower got dressed and climbed into bed. As she fell asleep she dreamed of handsome, curly haired deputies with eyes that showed every wonderful emotion and opened doors to show her respect.

But the blissful dream was shattered around two in the morning as her phone woke her up….

"Hello?"

"Hi Sarah, it's me."

She had known it was Chuck as soon as the phone rang, and her sleepiness fell away replaced with a feeling of apprehension.

"Chuck? Are you OK?"

"Sarah, please make it stop." He was sobbing almost uncontrollably now.

"Chuck, please calm down, make what stop?"

"The shooting Sarah, I can't make it stop. I keep seeing it. BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! And then one more BANG! Sarah, I can't make it stop repeating in my head!"

"Chuck, listen to me. Take a deep breath and I will be right over OK?"

"Oh please hurry Sarah, I feel like I'm losing my mind!" And with that declaration Chuck hung up.

 _Oh Chuck… I knew that this new of the trial was going to affect you… just hold on a little more. I am on my way!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chuck vs. the Highway Chapter 9**

 **Author's Note**

This story arc has grown a bit larger than originally planned. However, I am still on track and we will get to the end of this story in the near future.

I hope you are enjoying the story. Please leave a review if you are, or if there is something that you feel I need to work on to make this story even better.

Thanks!

Oh and I don't own the rights to Chuck nor am I making any money from this.

 **Incident +3 Months**

Sarah arrived at Chuck's apartment in 10 minutes flat, and ran up to the door barely noticing the fountain in the courtyard. She knocked hard on Chuck's apartment door, silently praying that she didn't wake the rest of the apartment complex doing it. After waiting a few minutes and not hearing any movement, Sarah's heart began to turn to ice.

 _Please, please, please, be OK Chuck, be OK! Where are you? Why aren't you answering the door?_

Then a sudden memory from one of their sessions crystalized for a brief second. Chuck was explaining how Morgan used to swing by at odd hours and how for some reason only known to Morgan Grimes, he would only enter and exit Chuck's apartment through Chuck's bedroom window. Sarah took a step backwards and looked to the right of the door; sure enough there was a bedroom window there.

 _If I have to I WILL break that window if I need to to get in – PLEASE CHUCK BE ALL RIGHT!_

Sarah made her way over to the window and looked in. In the dark bedroom Sarah could just make out that Chuck was on the bed in a fetal position facing toward the door out of his room. She couldn't see if he was moving and his face was in darkness.

 _Oh God NO!_

Sarah desperately tried the window and was amazed that it was open. She jumped through the Morgan Door and ran to Chuck's form on the bed. Leaning over his face she tried to see if he was asleep or… something else. Her right hand went to Chuck's cheek and then down his jaw line to his neck to check for a pulse. As she did so she felt the warmth of his face, the stubble on his cheek, and finally a strong beating pulse.

 _Thank God, but what is going on with him?_

Sarah took a deep breath and decided to turn the bedroom light on so that she could properly diagnose Chuck. So she stood and turned toward the door out fumbling for the light switch. As soon as she turned on the light, Chuck shrieked!

"AHH! MY EYES!"

Sarah turned in time to see him grab a pillow and quickly bury his face in it. Then with his hand clamped over the pillow he turned to Sarah and said something like, "I hope that's Sarah, otherwise I am in trouble."

Sarah sat on the edge of the bed and put her hand on Chuck's hand that was holding the pillow. Leaning a little closer to his head to make sure he would hear her through the pillow, and said in a calm voice, "It is me Chuck. You are making me worry about you. Can you tell me?"

Chuck slowly lifted the pillow and Sarah took a sharp intake of breath. His warm kind and caring eyes are completely bloodshot and swollen almost as if someone had punched him. Despite the obvious pain and distress he was in, Chuck smiled a little at Sarah and quietly said, "I must look a mess to scare you like that. I'm sorry Sarah, I…" His bottom lip quivered and Sarah stroked her thumb over the back of Chuck's hand.

"It will be all right now, I am here. Where do you keep your washcloths? I think a cool one on your eyes will help a lot."

Sarah saw a desk lamp on the bed stand and turned it to its lowest setting and then turned off the overhead bedroom lights.

"Thanks Sarah, I was beginning to feel like Golem there for a sec – I think I even wanted to say something about my precious…", Chuck said with the pillow still covering his eyes a little but freeing his mouth to speak clearer.

"Chuck… sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about. I am going to the bathroom to get that washcloth, I won't be gone long. Are you going to be OK for a sec?"

Chuck's only response was a thumb's up and a head nod that was mostly obscured by the pillow over his head.

Sarah went to the bathroom not surprised by the cleanliness, and grabbed a washcloth from the linen closet. Holding it under the faucet she began to put in place what she needed to do to help Chuck through this crisis. By the time she had wrung out the cloth and walked back to Chuck's bedroom she was certain how she could help him.

"OK Chuck, I'm back. Here is that cloth, you need to move the pillow though."

After he moved the pillow he kept his swollen eyes shielded from the dim light that the beside lamp was putting out. Sarah carefully put the clothe over his eyes, and distinctly heard a sigh of relief at the coolness on his eyes.

"Thank you Sarah… for everything. I'm sorry I freaked out. The nightmare just wouldn't stop… every time I closed my eyes…"

Sarah saw that Chuck was working himself up again and she DEFINITELY didn't want that to happen. She grabbed both of his hands and said in a clear voice, "Charles Irving Bartowski – stop talking for a sec and just breathe. Listen to my voice and follow my instructions."

Chuck visibly calmed down and turned his hands over to grip Sarah's giving them a squeeze to show he was listening.

 _Oh Chuck, you trust me so much and I hope that what is coming won't break that trust._

"OK Chuck, breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth. I want you to picture a place where there is just you. Breathe in and breathe out. In front of you is a large screen, do you see it? Just nod or shake your head."

Chuck continued with the measured breathing and slowly nodded his head.

"On that screen your favorite scene from your favorite movie is playing. Do you see it?"

Chuck nodded.

"OK, keep breathing. Before we go any further with this exercise I need to know – do you trust me Chuck?"

"Sarah, I trust you more than any other person in the whole world."

Sarah's smile would've blinded Chuck in his current state, but she also felt a small sense of dread. Her plan she had made with Dr. Graham was set in motion and she had to see it out.

"OK Chuck, the scene is over, now it's a different one. It is the one you saw tonight. Can you tell me what you're seeing?"

Chuck's breathing began to quicken, and Sarah gripped his hand while saying quietly, "I'm here Chuck, trust me, I won't leave you. I will help you through this."

Chuck whispered, "It's the highway, and it's snowing a little, but the wind is making it look like it's snowing more than it really is. And it's so cold."

"OK Chuck what else do you see?"

"It's like I'm floating a few feet above Bryce's SUV and he isn't looking up. He's busy working on the console running the names of the passenger in the truck. Sarah… the back window is opening slowly… and there are seven shots… BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG… bang!" As Chuck says this last bit, his voice grows louder with each successive one, but ends on a whisper. His hand has Sarah's in a vice grip like she is the only connection left to him to the world beyond his nightmare.

"Chuck breathe, it was a dream. I know you're hurting, but I am here. I promise you will get through this. Breathe Chuck."

Chuck's breathing slowed a little.

"OK Chuck, is this scene over?"

"No."

"What else do you see?"

"It replays, but instead of Bryce I see Jill, then Morgan, then Sheriff Casey, then Devon…" at this Chuck gave a short sob.

 _Oh Chuck, you are hurting so much, but I have to push you more._ _I hope you will forgive me for doing this._

"Who else do you see Chuck? I know this is hard, but please tell me."

"Ellie is next… and then… the worst one is… you… Sarah."

Chuck says it in barely a whisper, but even so Sarah's eyes go wide. Her eyes misted over and it took every amount of will to stop the sob that came from her chest from letting go. She had never felt so protective towards this man who was struggling through a situation that few people ever had to deal with, and she knew that the trial was threatening to destroy everything they had accomplished together in the past three months.

 _Oh crap! This is getting more complicated than I could have ever imagined._

"Breathe Chuck, just breathe. I want you to stop the scene you are seeing. Instead I want you just look at the blank screen and breathe for a few minutes."

Chuck's breathing began to slow down, and then when Sarah gave his hand an encouraging squeeze he gave her a return squeeze.

Sarah knew there was one final scene and she had a certain amount of dread because she knew this one was so much more personal for Chuck, it was his experience and it was what was currently hurting him in horrific ways.

"OK Chuck, now I want you to see the next scene. Tell me what you see now."

"I'm in this one, not like the beginning one. I see the snow falling harder now, and the wind is also blowing harder. I see Shaw exiting the vehicle and so is Chandler. I hear the bullets again Sarah. They're whining past me and I see the discharge flash from Shaw's handgun."

He stops… trying to control his breathing, they both know what happens next. Sarah's thumbs begin to make little circles on the tops of Chuck's hands as if to say that he is all right and to give him some encouragement.

"OK you're doing good Chuck, just a little more. You can do this. What's is happening on that screen now?"

"Someone is running toward Chandler…. And Shaw is kneeling. He can't miss. Then I pull the trigger. And everything stops. But as Shaw starts to fall over it isn't him. It's my friends and my family again. Sarah! I keep seeing it as though I kill you, Sarah!"

The self-loathing and despair and sheer horror in Chuck's voice makes Sarah's tear over and instead of even trying to stop them she squeezes Chuck's hands and then letting go she removes the moist washcloth from Chuck's eyes and looks down at him. Though the some of the swelling has gone done a little they are still very bloodshot, and she can see the hurt and anguish in them. Sarah can feel herself being drawn into those warm brown eyes as she continues to look into them.

 _Dammit all to hell! I so want to just hold him and make all of the hurt go away with a kiss. BUT HE IS MY PATIENT!_

With a start, Sarah realized how close she was to following through with her thoughts and she sat bolt upright. Putting her hands into her lap, she looked down at her feet and quietly said, "I'm sorry Chuck. I have one more question for you – did you take the medicine I prescribed?"

Chuck's guilty tone was more than evident in his response, "No."

"Chuck, why not?"

"I thought I would be able to sleep without them."

"Uh huh. That didn't work out too well did it?"

Chuck offered a sheepish grin at Sarah, who with her head down didn't see it.

"No, it didn't. I am sorry Sarah. I just thought I if I could get through tonight then maybe you would think I was… well… I mean I just… um… impress you Sarah."

"Chuck," Sarah said with a stern tone to her voice, "you can impress me by doing what I asked you to. I thought you said you trusted me."

"I do Sarah."

"If you do Chuck, then you would have taken the pills like I asked you to. Are you the doctor Chuck?"

Sarah was getting mad at the situation. Not only was Chuck being stubborn, but she was beginning to scare herself with the feeling she was having for him. Feelings of a very unprofessional nature.

"No…"

"OK – then you will take the pills now?"

"Yes, Dr. Walker."

Sarah was taken aback and a little hurt by his statement.

 _Doesn't he realize that I am just trying to help him and that to do so I have to treat him as a patient? I mean he is a patient, not a man I want to just hold and enjoy a movie with Chinese take-out. WHAT THE HELL?!_

Chuck got up out of bed and padded out of the room. Sarah stood and followed him into the kitchen.

"I don't need you to hold my hand so that I will take the pills Doc." There was a tone of defiance in Chuck's voice.

 _Where is that coming from? I only did my job – why is he blaming me for doing that?_

"Well if you had taken them earlier as I had asked you to Chuck this may not have happened."

She watched as he grabbed two pill bottles from the counter and after taking each pill, he looked at her. And it was like the wind went out of his lungs.

"Sarah, I am sorry. I am sorry that I dragged you out of bed at this hour. I am sorry I didn't follow your instructions about the pills. I am sorry I am such a loser that you have to make house-calls."

Sarah was flabbergasted. She didn't know what to say or do to convince Chuck that she didn't feel that way at all. She wanted to grab him and say that she would go through hell to help him if that was what was needed. And that FAR from being a loser, he was the most gentle, kindest hearted, handsomest man she had ever known that that she wanted something than just the doctor-patient thing they had. Something even more than the friendship that was forming between them – she wanted him – she wanted them!

But she couldn't say that.

So instead Sarah watched as Chuck went back into his room. She walked back and made sure Chuck was in bed, this time under the sheets and blankets.

"Um… OK, I guess that's my cue to head back home. You're going to be OK Chuck. I promise. I am sorry that you were hurting tonight. I hope you will forgive me for making you re-hash those things. I only want to help you Chuck."

As she reached under the bedside lamp's shade to turn it off, Chuck grabbed her hand. Sarah looked at him with a question in her eyes.

"Sarah, I think those drugs are kicking in already. I am feeling very loopy and very tired. But before you leave I wanted to say thank you and that I hope you," a giant yawn blossomed from him before he continued, "will forgive me for being an ass tonight."

"It's all right Chuck, I forgive you."

Chuck's eyes were closed now, but he was still holding onto her hand.

"That's good to hear," he mumbled obviously very far on his way to a dreamless sleep. And then he did something that shocked Sarah, he moved her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers, and then mumbled, "Thanks… Sarah… I really… care… about… you…" And then he dropped her hand as sleep finally claimed him.

 _Did he just do that and say that?_

Sarah smiled and then leaned down over Chuck and softly kissed the top of his head and whispered, "I really care about you too Chuck."

As Sarah left Chuck's apartment via the Morgan Door, she had one thought, "I need to kick that plan into high gear, even possibly before the trial begins."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chuck vs. the Highway Chapter 10**

 **Author's Note**

This is going to be a short chapter, but don't worry I am already working on Chapter 11 and will post it soon. I do hope you enjoy this one.

Also, I am sorry I haven't been responding personally to the reviews y'all have been leaving for some reason I get the notice but I am unable to respond to the review. Please know, I am grateful for your support and words of encouragement. If you have any idea what is going on with the site, please PM me. Thanks!

I don't own the rights to Chuck or the rights to Star Wars… I know it is a travesty.

* * *

 **Incident +5 Months – The Trial**

For two months Sarah and Chuck had continued their regular appointments. But the meetings were different – Sarah had become distant – and Chuck upon feeling the wall being built kept straining his brain as to why she was doing it. Chuck had tried to make her laugh, to hold his hand in her comforting way, to hear kindness from her. But each attempt was met with further pulling away. After this had happened a couple of times, Chuck stopped trying.

So he began to show up at the exact time of the appointment, answer questions with as little information as possible, and when the time for the appointment ended he would say, "Thank you Dr. Walker", stand and leave. He knew it was childishness on his part, but he couldn't understand what had happened the night he had called her and she had come over to help him through the darkness he had been in.

At night he obediently took the sleeping pills and slept through each night, but began to dread the mornings. One more day closer to the trial, one more day stuck behind a desk at the evidence locker, one more day without Sarah in his life, because Dr. Walker was not the Sarah he had come to know.

Then as time often does, it moves forward and it was the morning of the trial.

Chuck dressed in his dress uniform, and made his way downtown to the courthouse. He wasn't allowed in the courtroom because he was a witness, but Big Mike had requested that he be onsite in case they got around to calling for him. So he sat in an annex room, trying to shake the feeling of loneliness that had started to plague him, even though there were other witnesses for the prosecution in the room with him. He had been polite and introduced himself to the others, but he didn't want to talk about what was occurring in the courtroom not a few feet from him.

Of course the media was there with cameras and reporters stationed in the halls begging for interviews from anyone involved in the trial. Jill, Bryce's parents, and even Heather's parents were the prime targets, but so was Big Mike and the defense attorney Lester Patel, a slightly built man who came across as one suffering from Napoleonic Syndrome.

So Chuck sat… and sat. He thought of texting Morgan, but didn't know if that was a good idea. He pulled his chair over to the window and began to watch the people walking by and the clouds. He didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but when his shoulder was shaken by Big Mike telling him that Court was in recess for an hour so people could get lunch, Chuck was disappointed because for a brief moment he remembered his dream about a gorgeous blonde therapist.

Chuck stood and began to leave the courthouse, silently grateful for Lester Patel's attempts to be Johny Cochrane. Getting to the sidewalk, he turned right to walk down to a local burger diner. Grabbing a burger and some French fries, Chuck walked down to the city park and sat on a bench enjoying a moment of watching kids playing on the swings. He didn't notice that someone had taken the seat on the bench next to him.

"Hi Chuck, mind if I join you?"

 _Even now I love when she says my name._

"Oh, Sarah! Um… sure… have a seat. I have to get back to the trial here in a few minutes though."

"I know, but I wanted to talk and since we aren't scheduled for an appointment until after the trial I had hoped to catch you when it was lunch."

"Oh. All right, what did you want to talk about?"

"Us."

"HUH? What about us?"

"I think it's… um… time for you to get a new therapist Chuck."

"WHAT?! Is it because I haven't been doing better? Or because I called you that night? What did I do Sarah?!"

"I just think I can't help you anymore, and even though you are doing better I feel like you have plateaued out with me. I have already talked to my mentor, Dr. Graham, about your case, and he agrees with me that at this stage a new therapist may help now. Don't worry though, I have talked with Sheriff Casey and there is a therapist who is going to take over your sessions, she knows her stuff and will be able to help you keep moving forward."

"But Sarah… I don't want another therapist." Chuck was trying not to cry at this news, but he wasn't being successful in his attempts.

"Why are you doing this Sarah?" he whispered.

"I am trying to help you Chuck, you have to believe me. I can't help you as your therapist anymore, I want you to get better and I really think that someone else will be able to do that."

"Sarah… please don't do this." Chuck realized he was starting to sound pathetic, but he couldn't let the woman who had helped him walk through the hell he had found himself in just turn away from him without trying.

"Chuck, please look at me."

Chuck looked up at her, his breath catching once again as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes that seemed to catch the brilliancy of the sky and reflect it back at him. His heart shattered as he thought that he would not be able to see them again.

"Chuck I really care for you, and I think that you need this to move forward." She handed him a business card, and said, "This is the name of the therapist you will be seeing as soon as the trial ends, her name is Zondra Rizzo, and she will be expecting your call."

"Good-bye Chuck." And with those words Sarah turned and left.

He was in a daze as he made his way slowly back to the courthouse. He couldn't believe it. Sarah was gone. And he couldn't figure out what the hell had happened. He looked down at the business card, and was tempted to throw it away, but put it in his pocket.

 _I think I am done with therapists for now, maybe the rest of my life._

He arrived back in the annex room and took up his vigil next to the window and thought again of Sarah.

 _What do I do now?_

Without thinking he pulled out his cell phone and sent a text hoping to hear a response.

*hey buddy! hows the trial?*

He smiled at Morgan's response, and knew he could count on Morgan to respond immediately. So they texted one another about what the trial was like – Morgan had never been involved in one so most of the time was spent clarifying what was different between a TV courtroom and a real one. Then Morgan strayed into the problem:

*how is Sarah?*

Another storm of text messages occurred as he explained what had happened at lunch.

*buddy that doesnt make sense*

*y?*

*i think theres something else*

*like a boyfriend?*

*no*

*then what?*

*not sure - did you ask her?*

*i tried*

*do or do not there is no try*

Despite himself, he grinned. Leave it to Morgan to whip out a Yoda-quote.

*ok what should i do?*

*go after her and ask*

*?seriously?*

*yes*

*thanks for the advice*

*no problem thats what im here for - gotta go, good luck with Sarah*

He put his phone away and again drifted daydreams.

 _I will talk to her about this – I want to at least tell her I think it's a mistake._

The rest of the afternoon he thought of what to say. Finally, the court to an evening recess, and Big Mike told him he would have to come back tomorrow and that his testimony would probably happen tomorrow afternoon. He walked out of the courthouse and without thinking about where he was going he ended at Sarah's office.

Taking a deep breathe, he walked into the reception area ready to say hi to Lou. But she wasn't there, so he walked over to Sarah's office door and politely knocked.

"Come in."

Opening the door he saw her look up from her desk, and everything that he had thought to say floated away on a breeze of blonde hair and blue eyes. Sarah smiled and stood up from her desk and walked around to stand in front of him.

"Sarah… I… I… um… why are you doing this?"

She quietly stated, "I couldn't be your therapist anymore."

"But why Sarah, please tell me."

Sarah looked him in the eyes and said quietly, "Because a therapist can't do this to her patient, Chuck."

And with that she strode forward, grabbed his face, pulled it down, and kissed him.

* * *

 **Author's Post Note**

OK, I hope that I solved the doctor-patient dilemma to everyone's satisfaction. I was always planning on this, but moved the chain up a little because I don't want Chuck to be on the stand for the trial without Sarah. If you think it was a weak way to get around the problem, I apologize – but sometimes the simplest ways to solve a problem is to make it disappear. Either way, I really do hope you liked it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chuck vs. the Highway Chapter 11**

 **Author's Note**

Thank you for the kind reviews and words of advice. I hope you will enjoy this chapter; it was another one of those hard ones to write. This isn't the end for our couple, but we are closing in on the ending.

Please review and let me know how I did on this chapter. More importantly, please enjoy it!

I don't own the rights to Chuck.

* * *

 **Incident +5 Months – The Trial Continued**

Sarah sat on one of the three long benches that made up the visitor's galley in the surprising small courtroom. Jill was sitting on her right side quietly talking with Bryce's mom, while Ellie was on Sarah's left, looking at something on her phone.

Ellie had been invited by Bryce's parents to attend the trial that day was it was most likely the day Chuck would have to testify. And though Chuck was hesitant about having Ellie in the courtroom, because of his worry about what she would say when he was forced to tell the details of what had happened five months ago, she had convinced him that she wanted to be there to support him and nothing would make her change her mind about him. So as he often did with Ellie, Chuck relented on the one condition that she bring Sarah with her.

Sarah had learned this over the phone as Ellie, as calmly as she could, requested Sarah to join her. Sarah had agreed to almost immediately, which resulted in an ear-splitting shriek from Ellie.

 _I guess Chuck told Ellie what happened at the office tonight_ , Sarah had thought.

Upon arrival at the courthouse that morning, Sarah had seen Chuck and Ellie in the lobby waiting for her to pass through the metal detectors. Chuck's grin alone made Sarah feel lighter than air despite the reason that she was there in the first place. When they reached the second floor where the courtroom was located, Chuck had politely excused himself and left to sit in the annex room until Judge Beckman called for him to testify. After he had left, Sarah and Ellie stood in the hallway and greeted Jill and the Larkins. When the bailiff, who looked a little crazy with his balding hair sticking out everywhere and a look more suited to a stoner convention, opened the door and said in a low monotone voice, "No media will be allowed until all families of the interested parties are seated. If there are additional spaces, then the media may be seated at that time."

Sarah and Ellie looked unsure of what that meant and were hanging back until Bryce's mother gave them both a small smile and taking the two of them by the arm escorted them into the courtroom.

"Judge Beckman wants to give the families time and space to sit down before the news people. They are just here for the story – we're here… well, you know why. And since you're both here to support Chuck, you're family. Now come on, there isn't a lot of room and while I am polite to Heather's family, it doesn't mean I want to sit anywhere close to them."

So Sarah found herself looking around the room getting her bearings. The three rows for interested parties looked like church pews and were now filled with people interested in the proceedings. There was a news camera to one side with a man working on trying to get it ready for the day. Sarah noticed the two tables in front of her and then the jury box on the right side of the room. In the corner directly in front of her was the Judge's bench, to one side of that was the witness stand and on the other side what looked like a computer station for the court clerk.

Big Mike and his team were standing at the desk on Sarah's left going through some last minute notes. Lester Patel and his team were on the right, and Lester was just sitting in a chair his fingers arranged in a steeple formation looking smug and arrogant, as if he knew something no one else did. Sarah immediately didn't like the man.

Ten minutes before court was supposed to begin, Heather Chandler was brought into the room by a couple of deputies. She was wearing a conservative skirt and blouse, and had her hair and make-up done, and as Sarah watched a young woman with a make-up box came over to help put the finishing touches on Heather, who sat looking supremely confident.

As much as Sarah had had an immediate distaste toward Lester Patel, she had a more negative feeling towards Heather. She sneaked a glance at Jill and saw pure disdain in her eyes, but when she looked and Bryce's Mom, Becky, Sarah was surprised to see conflict in her eyes. As though Becky pitied Heather but was trying not to. Bud, Bryce's dad, kept his head down the entire time they waited for the proceedings to begin.

Finally, the odd bailiff arose from his chair next to the courtroom clerk, and said, "Please rise for the Honorable Judge Beckman."

The judge came out of her chambers attired in her official judge's robe and a very stern look on her face. She sat down and stated, "Thank you, please be seated."

The audience, attorneys, and Heather all sat down.

"Before I bring the jury in this morning, I would like to say a few things. First, thank you for being here early and ready to go. Second, Mr. Patel, if you EVER try a stunt like the one you pulled yesterday again I will have you spend a night in jail on charges of contempt! Do you understand me?"

And though the Judge spoke in a clear level voice, Sarah shrank a little at the intensity she heard.

"Yyyess, your Honor. I apologize and promise it will not happen again," Mr. Patel stammered out.

"Make sure that it doesn't, Mr. Patel. Now are you and Mr. Tucker ready to proceed?"

After both attorneys confirmed their readiness, the Judge asked the bailiff to retrieve the members of the jury. And at the jury's entrance, everyone stood again until every last member of the jury was seated, before returning to their seats.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen of the jury. Thank you for being here," Judge Beckman said politely. And then turning to face the attorney tables said, "We are here to continue the case of the State vs. Heather Chandler, are both parties ready to proceed?"

"Yes, we are." The attorneys said.

The judge looked at the two men to make sure, then gave a curt nod, "OK, Mr. Tucker, the state may call its next witness."

Big Mike stood, and called a name, and like that the trial continued. Sarah was surprised by the amount of witnesses Big Mike called to the stand, with only one being cross-examined by Mr. Patel and even that didn't last long. Before Sarah knew it, Judge Beckman hit her gavel as she said, "Court is in recess for 90 minutes for lunch."

* * *

The audience rose as the Jury filed out of the room, and then the Judge, followed by the two deputies escorting Heather back to the holding cells where she would be provided a lunch. As Bryce's family stood, Big Mike turned to them and looking at Ellie and Sarah, quietly said, "Chuck will be next. Please make sure he is emotionally ready for this. I think Lester has been waiting to get his teeth into him, especially given the story that they are claiming."

Jill made a disgusting noise in the back of her throat like she wanted to clear a horrible taste out of her mouth. When Sarah looked at her, she was surprised to see the look of utter disgust in the widow's eyes. "They are really sticking with the story that Heather was held against her will in this whole thing? Give me a break!" Jill collapsed on the bench hiding her eyes… and quietly said, "If that was the case Bryce could've helped her… but instead that woman sat and watched her boyfriend kill him…"

Ellie sat back down and held Jill as the other woman cried in frustration, while everyone stood watching with tears in their eyes at the pain she was now having to face alone.

Sarah wanted to help Jill, but at a look from Ellie knew that she should see to Chuck. So she leaned down to whisper in Jill's ear, "Hang in there Jill, things will work out. I know they will." Jill looked up and smiled at Sarah, then quietly whispered, "Thanks Sarah, now go take care of Chuck. We will meet you both at that burger joint he loves so much."

Becky Larkin took Sarah by the arm and spinning her around said in her ear, "Yeah, go make sure Chuck is ready, we will take care of Jill." Sarah smiled at her and Bud and left the courtroom swinging by the lady's room before arriving at the annex room where Chuck now sat alone since the other witnesses had already left for lunch.

Sarah stopped in the doorway admiring him silently. The way his short curls looked. And his eyes that were currently unfocused made her heart melt a little more each time she looked at them.

"Chuck?"

Chuck jumped up out of the chair and as he made his way across the room to the doorway, he quickly scanned the hallway outside for people. Sensing the media outside focusing on Big Mike and Lester, he smiled at Sarah, who's heart did a 2 ½ twist somersault, and then leaned down to say, "Hi Sarah," before quickly kissing her lips.

Sarah's mind detached itself and thought, _I wonder how much trouble I would get into if I found a quiet place to take this handsome deputy for a strip search…_

At that thought, Sarah couldn't help but giggle as Chuck continued to kiss her.

"Um, sorry I didn't realize my kisses were of a comedic type."

"Oh, I'm sorry Chuck, I just had a thought pop into my head."

"Oh, well even though you are no longer my therapist I still like the idea of sharing what we are thinking with one another," he grinned. It was the grin that made the bridge of his nose crinkle and one that Sarah had never seen given to anyone else.

"Well, if that's the rule, then I guess I better follow it…" She got an evil grin on her face as she said, "I was wondering how much trouble I would get in if I found us a private, quiet place to take you so that I could do a strip search on you…" As she finished the statement, she marveled at the shade of red that Chuck's face turned. It was like watching a campfire that started at the base of his neck, just above his uniform's shirt, and then spread upward until it got to his cheeks and then fanned out from there. And Sarah absolutely loved it.

Smiling as took his hand and pulled him toward the stairs Sarah said, "Come on Deputy, we are meeting the others at Tony's Diner."

They made their way out of the courthouse and as they exited hand in hand, there was a squeal of pleasure and joy, and Ellie came running over to Sarah and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"Chuck told me what happened last night, but I still wanted to see this for myself. Come on you lovebirds; let's grab a bite before we have to go back in."

Chuck was grinning like a kid who had just received the best present on Christmas morning, and taking Sarah's hand again (Sarah had been forced to break the connection when she had been hug-assaulted by Ellie) walked down to the diner he had grabbed a burger the day before.

As they walked, Sarah felt like she was in a dream of pure contentment. Her plan that she had come up with Dr. Graham's help had been difficult. She knew that Chuck understood it all when she had explained it to him after their kiss last night. She hated herself for making him feel the way she had, but it was the only way that she knew to make sure that she finished being his therapist as strictly professional. It sucked, and she knew she would have to make it up to Chuck regardless of the fact that he said he understood and agreed with what she had done.

 _And boy, I think that making it up to him will be a whole lot of fun…_

"Sarah, why are you grinning like that again?"

"Chuck, I don't know what you're talking about," Sarah said as innocently as she could.

"Uh uh, sure you don't."

Sarah leaned into Chuck and whispered, "I promise I will tell you later, OK?"

They made it to Tony's and as the six of them sat and ate they all made a concerted effort to not talk about the trial. Though Sarah surreptitiously kept sneaking glances at Chuck, to make sure he was all right. He seemed to be enjoying his burger and talking with everyone. Sarah, sitting next to him, marveled at the resilience she saw in him, but worried what may happen after his turn on the witness stand may do.

As lunch drew to a close, the group quietly made their way back to the courthouse. The laughter was now gone, and as they went through the front doors and metal detectors, Chuck received a text.

"Who's the text from Chuck," asked Ellie.

Chuck just grinned and said, "Morgan. It says, Chuck you're the man and you'll rock out that witness stand today! I believe in you!"

Ellie's eyes misted over, and Sarah stretched up and kissed Chuck's cheek and whispered, "Morgan isn't the only one to believe in you, Chuck."

And with that the Larkins, Jill, Ellie and Sarah went into the courtroom, while Chuck went into the annex room to await the summons that everyone knew was coming.

* * *

After Judge Beckman and the jury had returned to their seats, the judge called the court to order and Big Mike stood and said, "The state would like to call Sheriff's Deputy Charles Bartowski to the stand."

It took a few minutes for the bailiff to retrieve Chuck from the annex area, as he walked in he was solemn but as he passed Sarah sitting in the visitor section he caught her eye and Sarah knew he would be OK.

Chuck took the stand and was sworn in.

Big Mike stood, as they had planned he would be the one to ask the questions, and asked, "Deputy Bartowski, would you please state your full name for the record?"

"Yes, it's Charles Irving Bartowski, but my friends call me Chuck," he grinned a little as he said this.

"OK, would it be all right to call you Chuck then?"

"Yes, sir."

"OK, Chuck. Let's start where were you that afternoon in question?"

"Sir, I was in the south area of the county as I was assigned that area."

"OK, and where were you when you heard the 10-42?"

"OBJECTION YOUR HONOR," Lester roared standing up.

"On what grounds Mr. Patel?"

"On the grounds that very few people speak in 10 code."

Judge Beckman looked down her nose at the defense attorney and scowled, "Overruled. But the court would ask that the State explain what 10-42 means."

"Yes, your Honor," turning to Chuck, Big Mike asked, "Chuck, what is a code 10-42?"

"It means an officer is down."

"OK, where were you when you heard the 10-42 go out?"

"Near the southern pass of the highway."

"Did you know who the 10-42 was for when you first heard it?"

Big Mike and Chuck had talked at length about this, as Big Mike thought that Lester may try to turn Chuck's friendship with Bryce as motivation for a revenge killing. So he had planned on making it clear that Chuck didn't find out until after the incident with Shaw occurred.

"No."

"What happened next?"

Chuck and Big Mike painted the picture of what had happened leading up to the final moments. When they got to that point, Big Mike slowed down.

"Are you doing OK Chuck?"

"Yeah, I am OK."

"All right, I am going to need you to explain what happened after the truck lost control and ended on the side of the road."

"Well sir, I saw a woman jump out of the driver's side and begin running south down the shoulder of the north bound road."

"Is that individual here?"

"Yes, it was Miss Chandler."

"What was she doing?"

"OBJECTION that is speculation, how would Chuck know what my client was doing," Lester practically screamed.

"Objection sustained, please don't answer that Deputy."

"OK Ma'am. Though could I ask that the defense address me as Deputy Bartowski?"

"I will make sure that Mr. Patel knows that."

Lester's eyes were wide at this exchange, "But your honor, he said to call him Chuck."

"No, Mr. Patel, he said his FRIENDS call him Chuck. I don't know if you are counted among that number. Please, going forward you will address him as Deputy Bartowski. Thank you. Please carry on Mr. Tucker."

"Thank you, your honor. Chuck, what happened next?"

"The passenger of the truck got out and began to fire at me and the other deputies from behind the truck bed."

"Had you fired your weapon before this?"

"No."

"Now Chuck, I have to ask – were any of you deputies wearing your vests?"

Chuck looked embarrassed, as he said, "No sir."

"I bet that Sheriff Casey had something to say about that."

"He did sir."

Sarah, who had been listening closing, felt her heart skip several beats as she thought: _He wasn't wearing a vest but was walking towards an active gunman! He better never to something that brave or stupid ever again!_

"So as this was happening, what else did you see?"

"Well as Ms. Chandler was going south waving her arms, one of the Deputies began to run towards her commanding her to get onto the ground. That was when the male suspect who had been in passenger side of the vehicle came out from the shelter of the truck bed. He knelt and was taking a steadier aim to shoot the deputy that was going towards Ms. Chandler."

"OBJECTION that is more speculation!"

And there it was: the one thing that Big Mike had said Lester was going to hammer Chuck on.

"Objection sustained. Mr. Tucker, please instruct your witness to refrain from speculating on the thoughts of others."

"Yes your honor. I withdraw the question. Chuck, is that man you described here today?"

Chuck looked at his hands, this was it, he was going on record as having killed another human being. "No," he quietly responded.

"Why not?"

"Because sir… I shot him…"

"And why did you shoot him Deputy Bartowski?"

The jury all sat forward listening intently and watching Chuck. Who for his part sat with his head down once again reliving that moment, and as he sat up straight in the witness chair tears filled his eyes, but he responded in a clear voice.

"Because he failed to comply with the commands that the other deputies and I gave him to drop the gun and get on the ground, because he was pointing the gun in his hand towards another deputy."

"Thank you Chuck. I have one final question: did you know that Mr. Shaw was the suspect in the death of Deputy Larkin?"

"No sir, I did not."

"Thank you Chuck," Big Mike turned towards Judge Beckman, "I have no further questions your honor."

As Big Mike strode back to the Prosecution table, Sarah had one feeling for the man in the witness stand:

 _Charles Irving Bartowski, you are the most honorable and bravest man I have ever known, and I am falling in love with you!_

"Mr. Patel, your witness," instructed Judge Beckman.

"Thank you, your Honor. Well Charles that is…"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Patel, please call me Deputy Bartowski."

The crowd chuckled at that, but Lester fumed. He looked at the judge, "Your honor, may I have permission to treat this witness as hostile?"

"I don't think so Mr. Patel, he requested you to call him by his proper title, I don't see any harm in that. Please carry on your cross-examination."

Lester looked furious, but after returning to the defense table and taking a drink of water, turned and began his cross again.

"Deputy Bartowski, how long have you been with the Sheriff's Office?"

"Nine years."

"And how long had you known Deputy Larkin?"

"We first met in my junior year of high school, so about 13 years."

"Were you and Deputy Larkin close?"

"Yes, he was one of my three best friends I have ever had."

Sarah started at this statement.

 _Three… I thought his two best friends were Bryce and Morgan… who is the third? Ellie? That would make sense._

"And in your testimony, you said that you didn't know who the code 10-42 was for, is that correct?"

"I didn't learn that it was for Bryce until a couple of hours after Ms. Chandler was apprehended."

"Did you know that Ms. Chandler was running to get away from Mr. Shaw when you saw her running?"

"No."

"Did you know that she was being held against her will after Mr. Shaw shot Deputy Larkin?"

"No, but her actions would not point to that."

"What are you talking about Deputy Bartowski?"

Chuck looked directly at Heather Chandler and said, "I helped the deputy who arrested her put her into his squad vehicle. When she saw who I was she began screaming at me calling me a killer."

Lester looked shocked and responded, "Thank you Deputy Bartowski; that will be all."

Judge Beckman, turned to Big Mike, "Does the State have anything further for Deputy Bartowski?"

Big Mike, stood and said, "No your honor."

The judge looked down at Chuck and smiling slightly at him, said, "Thank you for your service and testimony Deputy Bartowski, you may step down."

As Chuck stood and quietly exited the courtroom, the judge looked at the clock, "Given the time I believe we should be in recess until tomorrow morning."

After the courtroom shut down dismissing the jury and the judge left, Sarah quickly made her way to the annex room, which had again cleared of all witnesses save one curly haired Deputy with warm brown eyes. As she walked through the doorway, she took his handsome face and kissed him soundly.

Once the kiss finally broke, Chuck looked down at the beautiful woman in front of him, "So how did I do up there?"

Sarah smiled, but before she could say anything, Big Mike's voice rang out, "Chuck, you did fantastic!"

The couple turned and saw that Jill, Bud and Becky Larkin, Ellie, Big Mike, and the rest of Big Mike's legal team had joined them in the room. One of the paralegals reached over and closed the door as Big Mike smiled hugely.

"Lester Patel, screwed up royally in there. He allowed you to introduce doubt for the whole story he has been trying to spin in the media about Heather being held against her will. It was wonderful!"

Chuck grinned and hugged Sarah closer to him.

Big Mike continued, "All right team, we need to prep for tomorrow. With that opening, we should be able to prove it was a made up story," he continued to talk to his team quietly as they filed out of the room.

Bud and Becky came up to Chuck and after Bud shook his hand, Becky grabbed him in a huge hug. And whispered, "Thank you Chuck for always being Bryce's friend, even in the end – we love you Chuck and if you ever need a dinner you are always invited in our home." She gave him a watery grin as the tears fell down her face, and bid the rest of the group good-bye. As they left, Bud turned to Jill and said, "We will bring the car around and wait for you in front."

"Thank you," she responded. Then she turned to Chuck and gave him a hug, stepping back she looked into his eyes and said, "Bryce would be so proud of how you handled yourself today on that stand. He loved you Chuck."

"And I loved him like a brother Jill."

Jill smiled and quietly left.

Ellie was sitting in a chair in the corner as this all happened as Sarah had stood as close to Chuck as she could without being in the way. Ellie stood up and walked over to the couple. She smiled at them both, "You know, you two make a wonderful couple. I am glad things worked out for the two of you. I need to get home though, Sarah you are invited to family dinner this Sunday, please join us."

"Of course I will, I would love it Ellie. Thank you."

Ellie smiled and left saying, "Love you Chuck!"

"Love you Ellie!"

When they were once again alone, Chuck took Sarah in his arms and kissed her once again. When they finally came up for air, Sarah looked at Chuck, "Um… I just realized that Ellie was my ride home, do you think I could get one from you?"

Chuck grinned and in a deadpan said, "Yeah, I guess… if I have too."

Sarah laughed and slapped his arm, before taking his arm and the two of them walked out of the courthouse. As Chuck held the door so Sarah could get into Chuck's service SUV, he turned and said, "Can we order pizza and just watch a movie at my place? I don't want to sound too forward, but I am exhausted, so would that be all right?"

"Absolutely, just remember…"

"That you don't like olives on your pizza, I know," he grinned at her.

After they picked up the pizza and after the movie, Sarah who had cuddled up in Chuck's arms, looked up at him, "Chuck, I need to tell you something, but I don't want you to freak out."

"OK, Sarah, but if you don't want me to freak out you probably shouldn't start by saying don't freak out…"

"Chuck, I am trying to be serious here."

Chuck looked at Sarah as she sat up, and said, "Chuck I realized something as you sat up on the stand today. You are brave and smart and kind and I am totally in love with you…"

Chuck heard the words and saw the scared and nervous expression on Sarah's face. Smiling his special smile took her beautiful face and kissed her.

When they finally broke the kiss, Sarah looked at Chuck and said, "Chuck on the stand, you said Bryce was one of your three best friends, I know Morgan is the second, but if you don't mind me asking, who is the third? Ellie?"

Chuck smiled his special Sarah-only smile and looked into her eyes, "No Sarah, not Ellie. My other best friend in this world is the only one that I can say this to," his smile seemed to grow wider, "I love you."

Sarah's eyes misted up and in a quiet voice said, "Perfect."

Sarah stood and took Chuck's hand and led him back to his bedroom.

That night Chuck didn't take his sleeping meds. He slept through the night with the woman who had walked through hell with him, and who he was deeply in love with nestled in his arms and the nightmares stayed away.

* * *

 **Author's Post Note**

Please don't judge the courtroom scene too harshly, I had to condense a lot of it, and I am not a legal expert by any stretch of the imagination. We have a little more to go before I finish this story but we are almost there.

Thanks again for the reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chuck vs. the Highway Chapter 12**

 **Author's Note**

Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Someone made the point that this trial would not have happened at the 5 month mark. I know, and I apologize for not stating that earlier. The trial that this is very loosely based on didn't take place until almost 18 months after what happened in RL. But as this is a work of fiction I needed to have it happen sooner – I hope you will all forgive me.

Again, this is the final chapter involving the actual trial – not the repercussions from it, just the trial itself. Again, please forgive my mistakes about the legal proceedings here. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

The next arc will be much lighter, because that is what is at the center of this story: the breaking and mending of hearts. (WOW! THAT IS REALLY CORNY! But it's also very true.)

I don't own Chuck, and I am not making a penny from this story.

* * *

 **Incident +5 Months – The Trial Concluded**

Chuck couldn't stop smiling. As he sat in the evidence locker logging various items, he smiled. As he walked around to the various departmental meetings that he was asked to attend, he smiled. As he walked the aisles of the grocery store, he smiled. Standing under a summer sun filling up his Deputy Vehicle, he smiled.

Chuck just couldn't stop smiling.

He was in love with the most beautiful, smart, kind, compassionate, and sexy woman on the planet – and while that was great Chuck was more amazed at one small thing: she was in love with him.

So Chuck smiled.

It had been a week and a half since Sarah had broken his heart, only to set it soaring to heights he hadn't even thought possible. They had been inseparable since that evening in her office. Even when they were at their various jobs Chuck knew she was thinking of him as much as he was thinking of her.

 _I am the luckiest man in the world, Sarah Walker loves me!_

Chuck thought back to the trial that was still continuing. The closing arguments were scheduled to be finished today. Chuck was still listed as a witness so he still wasn't allowed to attend as a visitor in case it swayed things – Ellie had attended a couple of times and each time that she did Chuck was saddened to see the emotional toll it took on her. And the reports of how Jill and the Larkins were holding up were even more distressful – Becky and Jill were doing slightly better, but Bud was taking it hard and when the court went into recess at the end of the day he went straight home. Becky had quietly told Chuck that Bud would collapse on their bed in tears every evening now.

Chuck of course asked Sarah what they could do. She had taken in her arms and whispered that she would see what she could do to help the three Larkins, but she said that until the trial was over she suspected that there was very little besides offering a shoulder.

Chuck's phone buzzed and he looked down at the name as he answered it.

"Hi Big Mike, how are you?"

"Chuck, it's lunch time so I don't have a lot of time to talk, I am supposed to give the closing statement immediately after lunch, but as it is closing statements all of the witnesses have been released for this stage of the trial. Jill asked me to call you to ask you to come to the courthouse for the closing statements."

"Um, OK – I will clear with the Sheriff and…"

There was some commotion on the other line.

"Bartowski."

"Sheriff Casey? Why are you there?"

"Because I want to be here, and you should be here as well. So get down here right now!"

"I'm leaving now."

As he walked to the SUV, Chuck quickly sent a text to Sarah.

*hey beautiful heading back to court*

Her response was almost immediate.

*are you going to be all right*

*yes I will be with the larkins*

*I will head over as soon as my last appointment is done*

*I love you chuck*

*I love you too*

Chuck drove over to the courthouse and made his way to the hallway outside of the courtroom. He saw Jill and Bryce's parents huddled together talking quietly to each other and ignoring the news and Heather's family who were standing farther down the hall.

As he walked up to the group, they turned to greet him. "Hi folks," Chuck couldn't help by smile at them. Jill took him into a hug and whispered, "It's about time you and Sarah got together, I am so happy for you Chuck, and I know Bryce would be too."

"Thanks Jill, that means a lot," Chuck whispered back.

Chuck felt a huge hand slap his back, "Bartowski, you made it!"

"Yes sir, there wasn't much traffic between here and the department."

"Good, Big Mike told me that the closing arguments shouldn't last long, but who knows what Lester is planning on doing. I don't think his defense has gone as well as he had hoped for after your testimony."

Chuck grinned a little sheepishly at Casey's evaluation. Just then the courtroom door opened and the stoned looking Bailiff stood back announcing, "Judge Beckman's request is still in effect. Please allow family and friends of the interested parties first, then the news media, and if there are any seats left visitors are welcome."

As Chuck sat down he saw Big Mike talking to his team going over their notes. There was some discussion and then Big Mike approached the Defense table showing them a piece of paper. Lester Patel looked at it and the shock on his face came and went so fast that Chuck who had been watching the exchange felt like he had almost imagined it.

 _I wonder what's going on?_

He didn't get a chance to follow that train of thought though as the bailiff called the room to order and as everyone rose to wait for the Judge's entrance Chuck felt a smell glimmer of hope and relief, but at the same time a sadness sat in his gut, and the perma-smile that he had on his face throughout the day faded.

 _Whatever the outcome of this trial Bryce is still gone and I will never be the same person either. I wish Sarah could've been here, I think that this would be easier with her by my side._

"I understand the attorneys have something they would like to discuss with me before we bring in the jury – is that correct?"

After both attorney's nodded their heads in the affirmative and stated, "Yes." They were told to approach the bench and the judge flipped a switch to broadcast some white noise as she talked with the attorneys.

"Do you know what's going on at all Chuck?" Becky asked him.

"I'm not sure, but Big Mike showed something to Lester and I think Lester freaked out. Maybe that's what this is about."

"Hmm, whatever it is I can't wait to get this whole thing over with."

"I know," Chuck commiserated with her giving her a quick one-armed hug.

After a few minutes the judge flipped off the white noise and said, "Let's bring in the jury."

After everyone stood for the jury, Judge Beckman then asked, "Does the state have another piece of evidence that they would like to submit?"

"Yes your Honor."

Big Mike held up a page in an evidence bag and as he did so, Lester stood and said, "I object!"

"On what grounds Mr. Patel?"

"My team and I were not informed of this evidence until today."

"Your objection has been noted Mr. Patel, however, I am allowing the evidence to be used."

With that Lester sat down and the look of anger was almost scary. But Chuck noticed something odd.

 _He seems more upset at Heather, not at Big Mike. I wonder what she did._

The judge began the proceedings and allowed Big Mike to give his closing argument.

Big Mike stood and began addressing the jury. He laid out each count that Heather had been charged with and then logically used the evidence and witness testimonies to show that Heather Chandler was indeed guilty of all of the charges. Big Mike was determined and well-spoken as he made each point. He then went back to the prosecution table and picking up the page of evidence held it up for the Jury.

"This drawing was found taped in Ms. Chandler's jail cell."

The picture was of two interlocking hands, one was a skeleton's hand while the other was obviously that of a woman complete with a diamond ring on it. There were words in an arc above and below the hands. The top arc read: LOVE YOU FOREVER and the bottom arc read: D+H. Heather put her head down turning red as Big Mike continued.

"The defense has said that Ms. Chandler was held against her will, the state has offered testimony showing that claim to be false. But this picture was drawn by Ms. Chandler and displayed prominently in her cell since she was taken into custody shows that she did not consider going on the ride with Mr. Shaw to be anything but trying to escape with him. I would say this is not the picture that someone who had been held against their will would draw and hang on a wall."

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I would ask that you would find Ms. Chandler guilty of the charges with which she has been charged. Thank you."

And as Big Mike sat down to a silent room. Everyone seemed shocked by the evidence that had just put on display.

"Mr. Patel, please give your closing statement," instructed Judge Beckman.

Lester stood up. As he approached the jury, he slowly pulled out a handgun with an orange tip on the muzzle.

 _What the hell is he doing with an airsoft gun?_ Chuck thought the man had finally lost his marbles completely.

In his nasally voice, Lester began addressing the jury. He told how Ms. Chandler was an innocent victim who had been in love with the wrong man and in the wrong place at the wrong time. He explained that he had received permission to bring in the gun, which wasn't a real one, into the courtroom. He then pointed it at the jury and asked how they would've felt if they had a gun pointed at them. He then put the gun down and got really close to the jury and stared at each one of them.

 _I think this guy has just lost the argument… those jurors are getting more personal attention from Mr. Patel than any human should ever receive! Geez, I really hope he used mouthwash!_

A couple of the jurors on the front row almost stood up from their seats as Lester continued to try and stare them down. He finally felt he had made the point, and in his best Johny Cochrane impression, said, "My client is innocent and there is not a shred of evidence that the state has shown to prove otherwise. You must acquit her!"

And Lester sat down, grinning like he had just won an Oscar.

Judge Beckman gave the jury some additional instructions and then dismissed them so that they could deliberate. After the jury left, court was put into recess.

Big Mike looked at Chuck's small group and said, "You folks can go grab a bite to eat and maybe head home, I don't think they will be done for at least a couple of hours. As soon as they are ready, we will call you and let you know to come back for the verdict."

As they walked out of the courtroom, Chuck heard a beautiful voice say his name, "Chuck?"

 _I still can't stop loving the way Sarah says my name. It sends shivers up and down my spine._

Chuck looked behind the wall of news cameras and saw her, and smiled. But before he could move towards her a reporter shoved a microphone in front of him, "Deputy Bartowski, do you have a comment on the trial so far?"

Chuck looked surprised at the question.

"Umm… no, no comment at this time," was all he could think to say.

The news saw Sheriff Casey who was talking with the Larkins and Jill quietly in the corner and quickly approached them requesting comments. Chuck seeing a chance for an exit walked quickly to Sarah, grabbed her hand and began walking down the stairs.

"Wow, in a hurry Chuck?"

Chuck grinned and slowed down a little, "Yeah, I wanted to talk with my beautiful, smart girlfriend instead of the news people."

Sarah made a noise that sounded like a giggle, and Chuck made a mental note to do anything in his power to hear her make that noise again, then said, "You're sweet Chuck. So what's the plan?"

"Well the jury will be in deliberation for at least a couple of hours, so I thought we could go grab some dinner and then see what happens after that. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good, what restaurant were you thinking?"

"Not sure, do you have a suggestion?"

Sarah just smiled at him, and intertwining her fingers with his walked out of the courthouse and taking a left walked a couple of blocks to a Mexican restaurant then turning to Chuck asked him, "How does this sound?"

Chuck smiled down at her.

 _I really am the luckiest man in the universe! I couldn't care where she wanted to eat, as long as I get to spend dinner with her we could be eating at McDonalds and it would feel like a four-star… OK, maybe not a four-star restaurant, but it wouldn't matter. I would be eating dinner with Sarah Walker!_

"This works for me," Chuck grinned at her realizing he had been daydreaming of sapphire colored eyes and long blonde hair.

The couple entered the restaurant and after sitting, ordering drinks and their meals, sat talking about their various days. All the while their fingers were entwined on the table with Chuck slowly and softly rubbing his thumb over Sarah's thumb. The meal came and they each enjoyed the food, but it came in a distant second to the company they had.

After dinner Chuck called Jill and asked if they had heard anything. "No Chuck, nothing yet – why don't you go home and when I find out I promise I will call you."

Chuck relayed what Jill had said to Sarah, who had a look of concentration on her face. Then she smiled at him.

"Chuck, why don't we go over to my office? We have that big TV, we could swing by and grab some more movies to watch and just hang out there. It's closer to the courthouse than either of our apartments. What do you think?"

Chuck smiled at her and leaned down taking her in his arms and kissed her, "I think that is a great idea."

After grabbing a few movies, Chuck and Sarah made it to her office. Chuck busied himself setting up the movies on the reception area TV while Sarah went into her office to grab a blanket that she kept in case she got cold in the evening when she filed her reports. They took off their shoes and Sarah sat with Chuck laying his on her lap his long legs hanging off of the couch arm. Sarah couldn't stop running her fingers through his curly locks as they watched the movies.

A few hours later Chuck was in dreamland with a blonde angel who was having fun with his hair when he heard Sarah's voice in his ear, "Chuck you need to wake up. Chuck?"

"Uhh… I don't wanna – can't you make the funny animal shapes again?" Chuck muttered still half asleep.

"Chuck… I'm naked…"

"HIYO!" Chuck shot up like he had been shocked with his own TASER.

Sarah laughed, it was a beautiful full laughter, and Chuck turned towards her… "Hey! That was false advertising Missy!" He squinted one eye and pointed a finger at her.

Sarah grinned, and said, "I couldn't get you to wake up… soo… it's kinda your own fault!" She grinned at him, and while Chuck wasn't mad at her he couldn't even try to act mad.

 _That smile is like kryptonite for bad moods, just another reason for me to try and see it every day of my life._

"OK – did Jill call?"

"Yes, but you didn't answer, I hope it's all right that I did."

"Huh? Of course it is OK. I was having a wonderful dream… sorry I fell asleep in the first place."

"It's all right Chuck… shall we walk?"

"Yes, let's get going."

They made their way back to the courthouse with Chuck holding every door they came to open for Sarah. As they arrived outside of the courtroom, Jill motioned them over to the bench she and Bryce's parent sat.

"Big Mike said he doesn't know what the jury is going to do. This took longer than he had expected."

Chuck looked down at his watch, "Holy crap! It's 1:30 in the morning, no wonder there wasn't anyone on the roads!"

"Did you go home Chuck?" Bud asked him.

Sarah spoke up, "No we went over to my office and watched movies, well at least I watched them Chuck slept through them." At this news Chuck turned a little red and mumbled a quiet, "Sorry I was really tired…"

Just then the bailiff, looking more out of it than normal, called the court to order and everyone took their seats while Judge Beckman came in. She also looked tired and ready for the trial to finish. She asked the jury to come in and as soon as they had finished seating themselves in their seats the Judge asked, "Have you reached a verdict?"

The jury foreman stood, and said, "We have your honor." He handed a piece of paper to the bailiff who took it over to the judge. Judge Beckman read the paper silently before handing it back to the bailiff who returned it to the foreman.

"Would the defendant please stand while the verdict is read." Heather rose from her seat looking supremely confidant.

"Would the jury please read the verdict?"

"Yes your honor. On the count of Aggravated Murder, we find the defendant guilty."

Chuck didn't hear the rest. His mind and heart went all over the place all at the same time. Tears were flowing down his face, but he didn't even realize it. Sarah looked at him and pulled him close tears in her own eyes.

Chuck felt Sarah's embrace and love and support, but his only thought was: Please God, please let this be over now.

* * *

 **Author's Post Note**

In RL the picture that was hanging in Heather's cell was actually introduced LONG before closing statements. Please forgive me for once again taking writer's license with it.

I also wanted to let you know that the next chapter may not be coming until later than usual for me, with Christmas almost here, I need to focus on the family and finishing getting things ready. Do not worry though, I plan on writing the next chapters next week.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chuck vs. the Highway Chapter 13**

 **Author's Note**

I apologize for being late with this chapter. I didn't realize how difficult it is to write and post a chapter while in a cell and wireless black hole – it's great for relaxation, but crap when you have ideas in your head that you are trying to get out.

I hope you will enjoy this chapter; it is broken into two parts. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

 **Incident +6 Months (June)**

"Hello Chuck?"

"Hi Jill, how are you doing today?"

"I'm fine. Has Big Mike talked to you?"

"Umm… not since the end of the trial – why? What's up?"

"Well Heather's sentencing is next week, and Judge Beckman has asked for letters from interested parties to read so that she can determine what the sentence will be for Heather. I'm writing one, and so are Bryce's parents. Chuck, would you write one?"

"Umm… sure… I will try. Who do I give it to?"

"Drop it off at Big Mike's office. Thanks Chuck!"

"Yeah… yeah… sure – I'll take care of it."

When Chuck got home to his apartment that evening he called Sarah.

"Hiya Beautiful!"

"Hi Chuck! What's going on with my favorite deputy?"

Chuck told Sarah of the letter that Jill had requested he write and begged for Sarah's help. Sarah agreed to help but she suggested for him to take a stab at it and then she would come over to the apartment when he was finished with the first draft.

Three hours later Sarah knocked on Chuck's apartment door. He opened it almost immediately with a small smile. She could see his eyes were a little red and felt the relief her presence had on him.

"Show me what you have Chuck."

"I think I am finished, here read it and let me know what you think."

Sarah sat on the couch, kicked off her shoes and tucked her feet under herself as Chuck handed her a couple of sheets of paper before he sat at the other end of the couch watching her. Sarah looked at the letter and read:

 _Dear Judge Beckman,_

 _My name is Charles Irving Bartowski, I am a deputy with the County Sheriff. You may remember that I testified as part of the prosecution. Jill Larkin informed me that you were desirous to read letters from people affected by that horrible day that occurred this past January._

 _You have heard my testimony already, so this letter is to share with you my feelings about what happened and how I feel towards what should happen to Ms. Chandler. Please know that I am not an eloquent writer who still gets in trouble with my supervisor at the office for missing a semi-colon placement on my reports, I hope you will forgive me for those mistakes that I know I will make._

 _Because of the actions of Mr. Shaw and Ms. Chandler I have had to do something that while I have prepared for is not something that I have ever wanted to do. I did not join law enforcement to hurt others, to the contrary I wanted to help people. I know that in this day and age there are many cynics who may not understand my motivations, but I believe that I could make a good difference in the world._

 _Because of the actions of those two people I have lost one of my closest and best friends in the world. And that hurts me. It hurts to see his two children and know that their father will miss so many important things in their lives. It hurts to see Bryce's parents as they struggle with the loss of their son. It hurts to watch Bryce's wife Jill struggle to come to grips with the loss of her knight in shining armor, to try and pick the pieces of her life up and put them back together in some semblance of normalcy. It hurts that when I look in the mirror I look into the eyes of a man who has taken the life of another human being._

 _However, I know Bryce wouldn't want me or any of us to focus on the negative here. Bryce believed everyone deserved a second chance. And that is why I am asking that you give as minimal a sentence possible to Ms. Chandler. She made a choice that resulted in horrific consequences, but I believe that locking her away for the rest of her life will do nothing. She must face justice, but I would ask that that justice be tempered as much as possible with mercy._

 _Thank you,_

 _Chuck Bartowski, Deputy_

Sarah sat and read the letter, and then reread the letter. The tears in her eyes made the second reading more difficult than the first.

"Sarah? Is it that bad?"

Sarah looked into Chuck's eyes. The brown liquid chocolate that had flecks of gold in them – she saw the concern and sincerity in them.

 _He has forgiven this woman already!_

Sniffling a little as she looked at him, Sarah smiled her Chuck-only smile and said, "Chuck, it's perfect. And it proves to me what an amazing, kind, and wonderful man you are!"

And with that, Sarah sat up, crawled over to Chuck and kissed him.

Soundly.

* * *

 **Incident +13 Months (February)**

 _Oh this needs to be absolutely perfect! I want this to be perfect!_

Chuck was frantically working in the kitchen. It had been eight months since the trial ended, seven months since the sentencing had been given in which Judge Beckman had, at multiple requests, given Heather Chandler a sentence of 25 years, the lowest one the Judge was allowed to give her given the amount of charges that were levelled at her. Chuck and Sarah had continued to grow closer as a couple but tonight was going to be special he had big plans and it had to go on without a hitch.

 _I hope that she loves this!_

Chuck was excited and nervous and happy and anxious. And it was the same feeling he had every time he was about to see Sarah. She made his days wonderful beyond anything he had ever known. He was still working in the evidence locker, but it didn't bother him because he was able to think of a beautiful, smart, funny, and all-around amazing blonde therapist with eyes that could sparkle brighter than the Hope diamond. As he visited the new therapist who had remained behind her desk during every session, even the harder ones – but as soon as he thought of Sarah the pain would dissipate. And the past months he had realized that he needed it was time to ask her.

 _This has to be perfect, perfect, perfect! Come on Chuck, get your head in the game – the pepperoni chicken isn't going to cook itself._

Sarah was going to be at his apartment in a few minutes, and then dinner, and then during the desert he was going to ask her. So everything had to be perfect! Chuck thought about the atmosphere…

 _Candles? Check._

 _Dinner? Check._

 _Table? Check._

 _Music? Hmmm… let's see…_

Chuck walked over to the stereo system and started leafing through the albums, he knew that he wanted to use the vinyl and not a CD or iTunes… it was supposed to be a special night and so it required a special sound, something only vinyl could do. Kneeling down he flipped through the collection he had. Finding one, he looked at the time and smiled…

 _Let's see how this one sounds.._

He smiled to himself as the opening chords began to play. The strings beginning with a crescendo of music, and then Etta James' soulful voice… and Chuck was so happy he joined in…

 _At Last…_

 _My love has come along…_

 _My lonely days are over and life is like a song…_

 _At Last…_

 _The skies above are blue…_

Chuck sang with wild abandon and as the song reached its end he loved the thoughts of Sarah that paraded through his mind. So at the end of the song he belted out the last line:

 _For you are mine at last!_

 _Hmmm, I like that one, but let's see maybe there is something else that may be even better, though Etta knows how to sing it!_

He once again knelt down and flipped through his collection again.

 _OH! THIS IS PERFECT!_

He put on the album and placed the needle at the song, and began singing along again as he finished getting the dinner and the table completely done. Chuck sang because he was happy, but happy didn't begin to describe his feelings. He was feeling ecstatic, delighted, thrilled, even euphoric!

And so Chuck sang!

Sarah was walking up to Chuck's apartment. She knew she was early, but she was excited. She had a question that she wanted to ask Chuck. She was in love, and she wanted to take their relationship up a level. She was ready and was hoping to find out if Chuck was ready to move forward too.

Sarah smiled as she walked past the fountain. As she got closer to Chuck's apartment she could see him through his apartment's bay window. And her smile got wider… Chuck was singing…

 _Wow, my boyfriend has an amazing voice!_

Sarah watched Chuck for a few more minutes as he sang and got ready, until she couldn't take anymore, and she knocked on the door. She frowned a little as she heard Chuck immediately stopped singing, and then turn off the music. But her smile returned larger than it had been previously when he opened the door and smiled at her.

"Hello Sarah… you look gorgeous!"

"Thank you Chuck."

Chuck moved aside so that Sarah could come into the apartment. And then took her shoulders in his hands and looking into her eyes whispered, "I love you" before bending down and kissing her.

"I love you too Chuck!" Sarah exclaimed after their kiss broke.

Chuck grinned the Sarah-grin and showed her to the table.

"OK, well if you want to sit here. Dinner is ready, let me put on some music," he ran over to the record-player and putting the needle down, Sarah heard the second woman's voice that Chuck had been singing with:

 _Birds flying high you know how I feel_

 _Sun in the sky you know how I feel_

Chuck walked back to Sarah his grin growing, "I hope you like this song."

"I love it, but to be honest I loved it more when you were singing it too." Sarah smiled as Chuck stopped in his tracks and looked like someone had smacked him upside his head.

"You heard that?"

Sarah sauntered over to her flummoxed boyfriend, "Hmm mmm, I did. And I would love to hear you sing more Chuck." Then she kissed him… with all of the love and passion she had.

Chuck reluctantly broke the kiss, "I better get dinner finished…" He almost ran to the kitchen.

Sarah followed him and standing in the door way said, "Chuck, can I ask you a question?"

He was bending in front of the oven taking something out of it, "Sure Sarah, ask me anything!"

"Well… Chuck… we've been seeing each other for a while… and I am realizing that you are perfect for me… and I love that I see you almost every day… and that we spend our nights together… and I love you so much… and well… Chuck – would you move in with me?"

Chuck put the casserole dish down on some hot pads and turned and looked at Sarah.

 _I can't believe that she took the question right out of my mouth… I love this woman SO MUCH!_

He started to laugh, and at Sarah's facial expression of unbelief he couldn't help but laugh harder.

Sarah turned to hide the hurt in her eyes and started to make her way to the door.

 _How could I be such a fool!_ She scolded herself. But then Chuck's hands were on her shoulders and she was being spun to face him. Instead of laughing he was looking at her with a look of absolute adoration and love.

"I'm sorry Sarah. I didn't… I wasn't… I wasn't laughing at you. It's just that this whole dinner was in preparation for me asking you that very same question. I love you Sarah, and I would love to move in with you more than anything else right now!"

Sarah laughed, threw her arms around his head, and kissed Chuck soundly.

Breaking the kiss, Sarah looked into his eyes and said, "I love you Chuck, but before this goes too far, how about that dinner?"

"Dinner is served my beautiful angel! Do you want me to hang up your coat? Sorry, I should have asked you that when you first got here."

"Um… ok…" Sarah and she slid the coat to the floor revealing a red and black lace outfit.

Chuck stared and just muttered, "oh my…" Then the angel wings appeared and Sarah smiled shyly… "Happy Valentine's Day Chuck!"

Chuck didn't respond as his brain short-circuited.

* * *

 **Author's Post Note**

At the beginning of this story I said it was a story how joy and sorrow can be found in a tragedy, and this chapter is just that. This is also the bridge into the next arc.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chuck vs. the Highway Chapter 14**

 **Author's Note**

Thank you to all of you that have read this story and are staying with it – I hope that you really enjoy it! To those of you that have been so gracious to leave a comment or a review, a double thank you!

This chapter begins the final arc in this story, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 **Incident +16 Months (May)**

Chuck stretched his lanky torso, he was not looking forward to this week but at the same time he was hoping it might be the best way to remember Bryce in a very fitting way. But catching the red-eye to Washington DC was not what he called fun, and on top of sitting in the Orlando airport for a couple of hours in the middle of the night was… well, interesting. And as he twisted at his hips his gaze kept returning to the beautiful woman sitting in a chair with her eyes closed catching up on some sleep.

 _She is still amazing, and every time I look at her I could watch her my entire life and still find new ways to fall in love with her. How did I get so lucky?_

"Do I have something in my teeth, Chuck?"

He sat down and smiled, "How did you know I was watching you? And no, you don't have something in your teeth."

"I always know when you're watching me, even when I am sleeping." Sarah smiled and slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh… uh… I'm sorry… I hope you're not creeped out… I just love watching you do anything… and well…"

"Chuck, shhh… you're spiraling. I didn't say that to complain, to be honest, I adore that you do that… I feel safe because you are watching over me," she smiled at him as she leaned down and put her chin in the palm of her upturned hand.

Chuck couldn't think of anything better to do than lean over and kiss her gently whisper, "Sarah Walker I love falling in love with you!"

A grunt and then a growled, "Get a room you two!" came as Sheriff Casey approached them. "Bartowski, if you could stop acting like Casanova and join the rest of us to go over what's going to happen when we land in DC I would appreciate it."

Casey turned and made his way over to the cluster of others that were heading to National Police Week: Jill and her kids, Mike and Molly, and Bud and Becky Larkin. All of them had been invited to participate in the annual candlelight vigil that commemorated having Bryce's name added to the National Law Enforcement Officers Memorial. They were also attending the C.O.P.S. National Police Survivors' Conference at the same time.

"All right Sheriff, what's the plan?"

Casey turned and looked at Chuck and giving him a small grunt of acknowledgement say wearily next to Bud Larkin.

"OK, Chuck – you and I will have to once again check in with the gate agent to make sure they know we are carrying our side arms."

Chuck nodded his head, "OK Sheriff."

"We will arrive at Reagan Airport around 10 am. There will be a police escort that will be meeting us at the gate – does everyone have their name badges?" Casey continued.

Jill pulled out a blue name holder that had her name and other information on the front, with a white ribbon attached to the bottom that read "FIRST VISIT". Bud and Becky each pulled theirs from under their jackets. Sarah patted her purse to indicate hers was there, and Chuck smiled and said, "Yep its right here," as he slapped the messenger's bag he had.

"Good. After we get our luggage, there are shuttle buses that will take us to the hotel in Alexandria. We will get checked in for the conference and the hotel and then I think we are free for the rest of the day. The Unity Tour will be arriving at the Memorial later this afternoon, and I think we should head over there to greet them. Right now, you folks should relax a little. Chuck and I will talk with the gate agent and then we will just have to wait to board."

Chuck looked down at Jill. He was worried about her. He knew that while the events of this week were to honor those men and women who had paid the ultimate sacrifice for their various communities, Chuck also knew that doing so would bring those memories of that cold January day so many months ago. And he worried that Jill, who had seemed to be having more good days than bad ones lately, may regress. Hell, he was afraid that it would happen to him.

The warmth of skin and a gentle pressure in his hand shook him from his thoughts, and he squeezed Sarah's hand, grateful that once again the uncanny way she knew what he was thinking and feeling was buoying him up.

"Chuck, are you OK?"

Chuck smiled a little and said quietly, "Can I talk to you in a sec? We need to talk to the gate agent quick about our side arms. I will be right back." He let go of Sarah's hand reluctantly and reached for his shield and Sheriff's Deputy ID as he walked over to the gate agent's desk with the Sheriff.

Sarah sat down next to Jill, and quietly asked Jill, "Are you doing OK?"

Jill looked at Sarah for a second before answering her.

"Yeah, I am actually. I know this week will be difficult, I mean I miss my husband so much. But this isn't just about how he died; I look at this week as a way to honor how he lived." Jill blushed and looked down at her shoes, "Sorry that sounds really corny, but I don't know how else to say it. I am also happy that I will get to meet some of the incredible women I have been in contact through C.O.P.S. Did you know that Mikey will get to have a tour of FBI headquarters? And Molly will be involved in some activities specific to her? These folks are pulling out all of the stops and giving me and my children the royal treatment. It's sad, but if Bryce and I had known about this memorial we would have come visited it a long time ago."

Sarah put her arm around Jill's shoulders and said, "It doesn't sound corny, I understand it. And I am thankful that you even invited me to join you guys on this trip."

Jill chuckled, "Sarah, you have no idea how good you have been for Chuck. And by extension my family and I. You are his whole world now. I am glad that you could join us, I hope you don't mind that I steal Chuck to use as my escort on Thursday?"

"No, no, he told me about how you will get to place a flower in the arrangement in front of the Capital building and how you asked him to be your escort. Jill, he was honored so much he couldn't even speak, not even the rambling he does when he is nervous." Sarah smiled at the memory of Chuck telling her about Jill's request. What she didn't tell Jill was how Chuck had broken into tears at being given that singular honor to walk by his best friend's widow when she placed the flower to remember her slain husband.

Just then the boarding process began and the group boarded their flight to Washington DC.

As Sarah sat next to him, Chuck held her hand. His emotions ranged all over the map. He was nervous, excited, a little fearful, but all of these emotions were currently being swept away as he held the hand of the woman he had found. The woman whose blonde hair that was softly curled and slightly messy from having to travel across the country. The woman whose blue eyes were looking out of the window watching the coastline currently, but when they looked at him made his breathing difficult and his head spin and his throat constrict and his heart to race. The woman who had multiple smiles that ranged from peaceful content to unbridled laughter at one of his dumb nerd-cop jokes, but there was the one that he knew was just for him.

As Chuck held this woman's hand, he softly brought to his lips and gently kissed the back of it. As he did, Sarah turned and looked at him. Not a casual look, and not the look she had given him over a year ago as he sat down in her office, but THE LOOK. So he smiled at her and repeated kissing her hand.

"Are you all right Chuck?"

"Hmmm? Yeah, just a little nervous about this week."

"It'll be fine Chuck."

He looked into her eyes, and he knew she was right. "I know Sarah, you're here with me."

And there it was… the smile just for him.

"I love you Chuck," she whispered as she leaned in to give him a quick kiss.

"MOM! They're doing it again!" Mikey was laughing as he called to his mother, who leaned forward from her seat in the row across from Chuck and Sarah and trying to look sternly at them said, "Oh brother! Mikey, tell them I said to stop it." As she began to sit back, she winked at Chuck and Sarah.

Before Mikey could tell them both the directions that his mother had given, the pilot announced that they would be landing in DC soon. And thirty minutes later they had landed and taxied to their gate.

As the group gathered their stuff and placed their name tags around their necks they grinned at what this week would hold for them all. Casey stepped off the plane into the gangway and then took Jill's arm, Chuck and Sarah put Mikey between them holding each of his hands and Bud picked Molly up in his arms as Becky put her arm through his other one. Together they walked up the gang they saw other passengers quickly get out of way.

When Jill and Casey walked out of the gangway tunnel, they heard a voice solemnly say "Attention!" And eight uniformed English policemen slowly raised their arms in salute as Jill, whose eyes were brimming with tears, and Sheriff Casey walked up to the commander of the troop.

In a deep baritone, the handsome officer shook Casey's hand and then looked at Jill.

"Hello Mrs. Larkin, my name is Cole Barker. I am from the Greater Manchester Police, and I will be your escort to the shuttle."

Chuck looked at Sarah and smiled at her.

"Well… it has begun, hasn't it?"

"Yep Chuck, it has. Let's make this a memorable week. OK?"

Chuck patted the messenger bag and felt the small box that was there.

"Absolutely!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chuck vs. the Highway Chapter 15**

 **Author's Note**

OK – thank you to all for your reviews and comments about this story. I am so glad that others out there are enjoying this.

This chapter revolves around the National Law Enforcement Memorial. It is a beautiful monument that pays tribute to every fallen officer, and if you are ever in Washington DC I would strongly encourage you to go see it.

Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

I don't own Chuck.

* * *

 **Incident +16 Months (May)**

Sarah smiled while watching the man with curly hair and warm brown eyes as he and the two children excitedly meander around the Smithsonian's Air and Space Museum. She really couldn't decide who was more excited, Mike and Molly or Chuck. And as Chuck swung Molly on his back as he pretended to be an airplane made Sarah's heart burst once again with a sense of love that she was still surprised she could feel so strongly even now.

 _How is it that every time I watch Chuck I seem to find myself falling in love with him even more?_

* * *

After they had arrived and met their escorts made up of the contingent from the Greater Manchester Police force and gathered their luggage, which the Bobbies had insisted on carrying, they took the shuttle to the hotel that was housing the C.O.P.S. conference. It was surprisingly a solemn affair as they received a large police escort of almost 100 motorcycle officers and it reminded them all of the day of Bryce's funeral.

The hotel was a beehive of activity as members of the law enforcement community aided all of the attendees, civilian or law enforcement. The group had checked in and settled into their rooms.

Once that was accomplished, Jill and her kids, Sheriff Casey, and Chuck and Sarah met in the lobby and took another shuttle over to the memorial to meet those who were participating in the Unity Bicycle Tour. Bud and Becky had taken a taxi over to the World War II memorial where another Bicycle Tour was expected to arrive to meet the rider that was riding to honor Bryce.

Chuck was the first one out of the shuttle as they arrived at the memorial and helped Jill, Sarah, and the kids out, holding onto Sarah's hand and Molly's hand as they looked at the bronze lions guarding the entrance. As they walked along the east side of the memorial they came to panel E21 and Jill knelt as she saw Bryce's name etched in the bottom right corner. Her children also knelt with her, Molly's small hand reverently touching her father's name.

Chuck and Sarah stood a little ways away, both of them trying unsuccessfully to keep their tears from falling. Chuck pointed to a couple of memorials that had been placed above the panel with many others. One of the homemade memorials was made of think white material and had pictures of Bryce and his family and the words: _Husband, Father, Son, Brother_ , Chuck's tears came in force as he saw the picture next to _Brother_ was of him, Bryce, and Morgan laughing about something. The second memorial for Bryce was one that the Sheriff had commissioned was made of black granite and had Bryce's service picture and a badge from the Sheriff's Office.

Soon afterwards they were told the bike tour was coming in, and so Jill stood and took her kids and moved to the left of the sidewalk with Sarah and Chuck allowing for the hundreds of men and women riding to honor the fallen officers. After the riders and finished, a young African-American woman in a Unity Tour bike jersey made her way towards Jill.

"Excuse me Ma'am, are you Jill Larkin?"

Jill looked surprised at the question and nodded quietly and replied, "Yes, I am. May I ask who are you?"

The young woman smiled softly, "My name is Juliette Jones, and I am a trooper for the New Jersey State Police. I wanted to make sure you received this."

Juliette handed a flag with Bryce's name and picture and his EOW date on it, and then looking at Jill with tears pooling in her eyes quietly said, "I was honored to ride the bike tour for your husband."

At this, Jill sobbed and grabbed Juliette in a fierce hug whispering a quiet thank you. Sarah had grabbed Chuck around the waist and hugged him. When the two crying women had broken their hug, Jill introduced Juliette to her children, Sheriff Casey, and finally Chuck and Sarah.

Juliette smiled at each and when she saw Chuck she reached over and placed a blue metal wrist band into his hand. Chuck and Sarah both looked at it reading:

 _IN HONOR AND MEMORY OF SERGEANT BRYCE LARKIN_

Chuck's eyes once again filled with tears and looked up at Juliette and nodded his thanks, unsure of what may happen if he tried to speak.

Shortly after that, the group took the shuttle back to the hotel to catch up on some sleep and plan the next day. There was to be an orientation meeting in the morning, and then a few classes that would be cut a little short as the Candlelight Vigil was to be held later in the evening. Sheriff Casey and Jill both had different presentations they had wanted to attend, so Chuck and Sarah had decided to take the two kids to the Smithsonian before meeting for lunch and then heading to the vigil together.

* * *

So Sarah was spending a wonderful morning with Chuck and the kids. After the tearful afternoon of the previous day she marveled at how well Chuck seemed to be processing the experience. Molly hopped off Chuck's back and made her way to Sarah.

"Miss Sarah, can I stay with you? The boys want to look at old planes, and I want to see the space stuff."

Sarah smiled at the little girl, who had recently turned six, "Of course you can Molly, let me tell Chuck before we go though, OK?"

"As long as there isn't any kissing, that's fine." This directive was given with a serious look and finished with a finger pointing down Molly's throat as she pretended to throw up.

Chuckling at the 6-year-old's precocious response, Sarah hand in hand with Molly made her way through the crowd to Chuck and Mikey.

Chuck turned and gave Sarah THE Smile, and she had to stop as her heart sped up and she smiled warmly at him.

"Hiya beautiful!"

He leaned in to kiss Sarah but was interrupted by Molly who jumped between them yelling "NO KISSING!" loud enough to attract the smiles and laughs from those patrons who heard the little girl.

"Oh sorry Molly, I didn't know."

Molly very seriously looked at Chuck and said, "I know you didn't, but you're a boy and all boys want to do is kiss girls. And Miss Sarah and I have important business and it doesn't include kissing!"

Sarah was blushing as a few of the museum visitors upon hearing Molly's first statement were watching with curiosity.

"OK Molly, I won't kiss Miss Sarah. So what is this important business you have to do?"

"We are going to go look at the Mercury and Apollo mission stuff."

Taken slightly aback at how a 6-year-old could know about that, Chuck smiled, knelt in front of Molly and asked her, "That sounds great, but how do you know about the Mercury and Apollo missions?"

"My dad taught me and Mikey about it."

"Ahhh, OK. Well Mikey wanted to see the World War II planes, would it be OK if we met back here under the Spirit of St. Louis?"

"Yep, that works. Let's go Miss Sarah."

Molly once again grabbed Sarah's hand and as they marched away, Sarah looked back at Chuck who just winked at her before she blew him a kiss.

A few hours later, the foursome was making their way back to the hotel. Mikey was trying to stay awake as he sat next to Chuck, while Molly had her head in Sarah's lap having lasted ten minutes into the ride back to the hotel.

After meeting up with the rest of the group, the eight of them grabbed lunch and relaxed before making their way to the buses that would take the conference attendees to the Candlelight Vigil that was to be held at the National Memorial.

As they exited the bus, a Police Officer came and handed a red rose to Jill and escorted her and the children to some seats. Another Officer repeated the gesture for Becky followed closely by Bud. Sheriff Casey and Chuck, both dressed in their formal uniforms, made their way to wear Jill and the Larkins sat. Chuck had waited to escort Sarah himself.

 _I love it when he wears this uniform; it makes him even more handsome!_ Sarah thought, not for the first time.

Several VIPs sat on a raised dais and each spoke for a few minutes, each one talking about sacrifice and duty and love of others and mostly of remembrance. Sarah held Chuck's hand in hers as then a blue laser was projected over the heads of the audience and each audience member began to light their candles. A lone bagpiper began to play as the names of each and every officer who had died in the line of duty the previous year was read.

As each name was read, the members of the audience who were there to remember that officer silently stood and raised their candles. As Bryce's name was read, the small group rose and with Molly being held by Chuck they as one raised their candles to remember Bryce. As they sat back down, Jill was quietly crying. Mikey looked at his mother and handing his candle to his grandpa Bud, took his mother's candle and handed it to his grandma Becky, then as Jill looked up at her son who bore a striking resemblance to his father, Mikey hugged her. And in that hug was the strength and love of an eleven-year-old son that he wanted to give to his mother. Jill sobs renewed as she grabbed Molly into the hug.

Chuck looked at Sarah with tears in his eyes at what was happening to his right and softly smiled bringing his left hand up to gently touch Sarah's cheek.

"I love you Sarah, forever."

Sarah glanced at the heartache and love that was on display as both Bud and Becky had tearfully joined in the family hug. And as Chuck once again professed his love to her she knew that this wonderful man in front of her had become her everything and looking at him with love in her eyes whispered, "I love you too Chuck, forever and ever."

As blue eyes looked into brown eyes their owners knew that once again their love had just grown deeper for one another. And as the people around them remembered their fallen loved ones, Chuck and Sarah gave quiet thanks that their loved one was staring into their eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chuck vs. the Highway Chapter 16**

 **Author's Note**

This is a short chapter, I know. But I wanted to get it out as the next couple of ones are burning holes in my imagination's pocket. So please be kind, I am already working on Chapter 17 as I post this one.

I still don't own Chuck.

* * *

 **Incident +16 Months (May)**

Sarah slowly woke up and realized that her usual position that she had grown accustom to waking up in was different this morning. Instead of waking up with her head on her favorite pillow, that being Chuck's chest, she was spooned up against Chuck's back with his head laying on her outstretched arm, which had gone to sleep – and caused her to wake in the first place. She gently slid her arm from under Chuck's head, freezing as he turned in his sleep and rested his head in the crook of her shoulder and neck, with soft noises of contentment sliding from his mouth.

Sarah looked at her sleeping lover. They hadn't gotten back to the hotel until closer to midnight, given the amount of attendees at the Vigil and the amount of bus space. Chuck had carried Molly and Casey had carried Mikey, the two kids having fallen asleep almost as soon as they sat on the bus, to Jill's room where Jill and Becky had gotten the kids into bed.

Chuck and Sarah made it to their room and Chuck had barely been able to strip out of his uniform and put on some pajama pants before sliding into bed and falling asleep. Sarah had grinned at him, and after gently kissing his lips had slipped into the bathroom to clean up and get ready for bed. She hadn't been in the bathroom more than ten minutes before a sobbing sound came from the bed.

Sarah had dropped the facial cleanser she was using and ran to see that Chuck was sitting up crying and rocking back and forth.

He had looked at her with the same haunted look in his eyes that he had that first day he had seen Sarah. "Please Sarah, please don't leave me!" She had been alarmed by what he had said because he wasn't looking at her. He was looking straight at the room wall.

Sarah had gotten into bed sitting directly behind Chuck with her legs on either side of his. Putting her left arm around his chest and placing her right hand against his forehead, that felt hot and sweaty, gently pulled his head down and into her neck, all the while whispering to him, "I am right here Chuck, I am not leaving you. Shhhh, my sweet man, I am here."

Even the night of the first anniversary of Bryce's death hadn't been this bad. And Sarah worried that Chuck was going to regress.

Chuck had eventually woken up completely and after listening quietly to what Sarah told him of what had happened, he had looked into her eyes and said, "It was the dream again, but this time it was just you in the SUV…" The tears had gathered in his eyes, and Sarah pulled him back down into a fierce hug. Eventually, they had both fallen asleep as they held to one another.

 _I love this man so much_ , Sarah thought as she watched Chuck sleep for a few minutes, before leaning over and softly whispering his name and kissing him on the lips.

She screamed though when Chuck's arms shot up and grabbed her in a bear hug. He opened his eyes and kissing her again with a laugh said, "Morning beautiful," before getting serious and more quietly whispered, "I'm sorry about last night Sarah."

Sarah wiggled out of his hug and then lay down on top of him putting her elbows gently on his chest as she propped her head on her palms so she could look into his brown eyes.

"Chuck, there is nothing to be sorry about. I am not surprised that the Vigil elicited those feelings of loss in you Sweetie. But you should remember, I am here and I am never going to leave you. I love you too much too even consider it. OK Mister?"

Chuck's grin could have matched the brilliance of the sun. "Yes Ma'am!"

"Good, now we need to get ready, we are meeting everyone for breakfast soon, and then you and I have a couple of workshops to go to."

"OK, then how about you grab a shower first, I am still waking up."

Sarah smiled and grabbing the clothes she was going to wear for the day, walked into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Chuck heard her, "OH Chuck…." As he looked up he saw Sarah's head and arm poke around the door to the bathroom, a sultry glint in her eye as she motioned him to come join her.

Chuck smiled and practically ran into the bathroom to join his blonde girlfriend.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quick as Chuck and Sarah attended various workshops. Chuck was happy to see that that work he had done with Sarah and Zondra had been very helpful as he listened to other law enforcement officers who were still struggling with their own tragic incidents. He was even able to give suggestions that had helped him. Sarah on the other hand was meeting with several of the trauma councilors that were attending, she hoped that this situation would never happen in their sleepy community, but she wanted to be better prepared in case the worst happened again.

The two of them had met the other adults, Mikey had been taken on the kids' tour of Quantico while Molly was at other workshops designed to help the younger children deal with the loss of a parent, for lunch. Bud and Becky had decided to visit Arlington National Cemetery and hearing their plans Casey had asked to go with them. Jill left to meet with Juliette for an afternoon of socializing with other officers and their spouses.

As Chuck and Sarah sat watching the others disperse, they looked at one another trying to think of what they could do on a beautiful afternoon/evening since there was no other workshop that either wanted to attend that night and there was a break in planned things for them to do that night. So they went to the conference staging area and after talking to some of the organizers were put on a shuttle that would drop them off at the Capitol building for an exclusive tour provided by a member of the Capitol Police.

A few hours later Chuck and Sarah were sitting on the steps of the Capitol looking at the arrangements for the memorial that was taking place the following day. As the sun set making the Washington Monument look like a light house instead of a giant monolith, Sarah looked over at Chuck and with contentment in her voice said, "It is beautiful isn't it?"

Shaking his head, Chuck looked into her eyes and said, "Nope. It doesn't hold a candle to you Sarah. You make everything around me look drab and boring."

Laughing she swatted his arm, that he conveniently placed around her shoulders pulling her closer to him. "Boy Mister! You are laying it on pretty think there!"

"Nope, just stating the truth Sarah – you are the most gorgeous, kindest, smartest woman I have ever known, and though it sounds weird I count having to come see you as the best thing that has ever happened to me – despite the circumstances that led to it."

Sarah snuggled into him and wished she could one day express how much she felt for the man sitting with her.

"Sarah, the Capitol Police Officer told me that there was a pretty good hamburger place just a few blocks away, how about we go grab some dinner before we head back to the hotel? Jill and Casey wanted to go over the plans for tomorrow's memorial service. Sound good?"

Sarah sat up enough to take Chuck's chin in her hand and looking into his eyes smiled and gave him a kiss that wordlessly said she would follow him to the ends of the earth.

Chuck stood, and reaching his hands down to help Sarah stand up, pulled her into a passionate kiss before looking at her and quietly whispering, "I adore you Sarah Walker!"

Sarah's heart exploded with love, adoration, and so many wonderful emotions she couldn't stop getting tearful as she replied, "And I love you madly Chuck Bartowski!"

And putting her arm around his waist as he slid his arm around her shoulders, the couple left the steps of the Capitol building in search of the elusive medium-rare cheeseburger with extra pickles.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chuck vs. the Highway Chapter 17**

 **Author's Note**

Thanks for the reviews – we are almost to the finish line of this story. I hope that you have all enjoyed it.

I don't own any rights to Chuck nor Harry Potter.

 **Incident +16 Months (May)**

The group had woken up early, and since everyone was considered family, except Sarah – which had caused Chuck to almost lose it with Sheriff Casey the night before – they waited at the large conference room to load a bus that would take them to the Capitol grounds. Despite Chuck's protests and irritation, Sarah had made plans to go with some of the C.O.P.S. trauma councilors that she had met during the week, so she was taking an early bus to the venue.

 _Dang, I hate not having her here with me. I mean Jill, Bud, and Becky think of her as family! Molly even called her Aunt Sarah last night!_

Chuck felt a light touch on his arm and he turned to look at Jill.

"Hey Chuck, I wanted to tell you that you look nice in your uniform today. I really like the thin blue line aiguillette though it kind of clashes with the rest of the green." She smiled at him.

He knew she was trying to set his mind at ease about the Sarah thing, and he appreciated it. He heard a grunt behind him as Sheriff Casey came walking over. His stern look made Chuck sweat a little like a button wasn't polished enough on his uniform.

"Sheriff, what's the matter?"

Grunt. "Nothing. I wanted to let you know that I will be leaving now for the memorial."

Jill gasped softly, "Oh no Sheriff!"

"Why? I thought you were going to escort Bud and Becky?"

Irritated grunt. "I was just informed that I am not," and Chuck almost could see a normal person do a finger quote gesture here, but not Casey, "needed as an additional escort. Chuck, you are the only escort that they will allow."

Chuck swallowed a little embarrassed, "Sorry to hear that, um…" He was at a loss for words, not sure what he should do.

Casey just grunted, put a hand on Chuck's shoulder and one on Jill's. "It is OK, just a surprise. Chuck you will do the department and Bryce proud. OK?"

Chuck grinned back at Casey, "You bet sir!"

Grunt. "If you screw it up I won't let you forget though!" Casey gave a small grin, and then turned and walked away.

"AHH, the voice of support and caring once again," Chuck laughed a little and looked at Jill, "How about a quick bite to eat?"

After they had gotten the kids and themselves something to eat from the continental breakfast, it was time to load the buses.

And as Chuck stood by the door allowing Becky and Bud to board, and then Mikey, Molly, and Jill he looked out at the motorcycles that would be escorting the buses. He sat by Mikey, making sure the little boy could see out of the window.

"Uncle Chuck, did you see the motorcycles?" Mikey was excited, and Chuck hoped that he would be able to keep a calm façade as now every time he saw a procession like this he was reminded of the day of Bryce's funeral, and the funerals of other slain officers he had seen on the news.

 _There are just too many of these happening._

Chuck sat back in his seat as the bus and chatted with Mikey about the newest video game. All too soon though they had arrived, and Chuck's heart froze a little. He could see hundreds of law enforcement in addition to the motorcycles. A plaintive sound of bagpipes was heard, and he saw hundreds of people standing to acknowledge the arrival of the families of the lost officers.

Chuck made sure he was the first one of the group off of the bus so he could help Mikey and Molly down. Holding their hands, he began to walk to where they were going to sit. Bud and Becky and each looped an arm on either side of Jill as she was already having trouble seeing through the tears. He was certain that all three of the Larkins would find today to be difficult.

As they walked down the corridor of silent police officers who were standing at attention and saluting as the families made their way to their seats, Chuck caught a flash of blonde hair. He knew it was Sarah, and so he picked up Molly who smiled at Sarah.

Leaning over to Mikey, Chuck whispered in his ear, "Hey Mikey, there's Sarah." Mikey looked up and smiling also waved at Chuck's statuesque girlfriend. But then she blew a kiss toward them. Mikey looked horrified, "Uncle Chuck, why did Aunt Sarah just blow me a kiss? She's your girlfriend!"

Chuck couldn't help it. He laughed and ruffled Mikey's hair, "Maybe she likes you better Mikey!"

"No thanks Uncle Chuck, she's pretty and all. But she isn't my type."

"Oh really? You have a type?!"

"Of course I have a type. I like redheads personally!"

By this point the group had reached their seats. Chuck had to let Bud and Becky move down the row first with Mikey between them. Then Molly and Jill, and finally Chuck was able to sit down. Jill was drying her eyes, so Chuck leaned over and told her of his most recent conversation he had had with Mikey about girls.

Jill laughed and leaned over to whisper conspiratorially to Chuck, "The teacher in his school loves the Harry Potter books and it just so happens her daughter is in Mikey's class. Her name is Ginny after one of the books' characters, and she happens to also be a red head."

"Ahhh, I see. That is funny – maybe I will have to read some Harry Potter books with Mikey then."

"I think he would love that Chuck!" Jill exclaimed.

Just then the MC kicked off the Memorial service. There was music sung, poems read, and even the President spoke. All in all Chuck was antsy, and kept looking back at Sarah, who he could see through the crowd, and every time he did she would give him that breath-taking smile and point at him as if to say _turn-around and pay attention_! Though even from where he sat he noticed her eyes were crinkled with humor.

After all of the dignitaries were done, the MC announced that it was time to place the flowers on the wreath. He read the name of a Deputy from a county in Utah who was placing a flower for all of the law enforcement who had been injured while on the job. Chuck saw a man about his age stand, his shaved head showing a large scar along the side of his head above his right ear. The man's wife was holding his elbow, and whispering words of encouragement. The deputy solemnly placed the red carnation into the wreathe, took a step back and saluted it, then joining arms with his wife slowly moved back to their seats.

After the Deputy sat down the MC announced each name and as the families stood, escorted by a member of the law enforcement community, Chuck's knee started bouncing and his palms started sweating as he began to think of all the things that could go wrong.

 _What if I trip? What if I mess up the salute? What am I doing here – the Sheriff should be doing this?!_

Chuck's cell phone vibrated in his shirt pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the text. It was from Sarah:

 _Relax Chuck! Turn around._

He turned to look at Sarah. She pointed at him and took a deep breath. He did and was rewarded with a smile.

Then she looked at him and with her right hand tapped her lips then her temple, and Chuck grinned. It was kind of like the sign she gave him during Bryce's funeral as a sign of encouragement. He texted her back:

 _Thanks Gorgeous! That was the sign from the funeral but I don't remember you tapping your lips then._

Sarah's response was immediate:

 _Of course I couldn't tap my lips then, I was still your therapist then._

Chuck furrowed his brows, and replied:

 _OK, what's it mean?_

 _I love you!_

Chuck turned and repeated the gesture back to Sarah including a touch of his lips.

 _I love you too!_

Casey was watching the exchange, and Chuck could almost hear the grunt of disbelief that accompanied the Sheriff's eye roll. But Chuck didn't care; he knew nothing bad was going to happen. He could do this one thing to support Jill and honor his fallen friend.

Soon enough it was their turn. Chuck stood, fixed his uniform, placed his hat on, and taking Jill's arm in the crook of his elbow, making sure Molly was holding her mother's hand, made their way to the wreathe, it was about half way full of flowers now.

Chuck stopped and turned slightly, his back ramrod straight as he moved back a little to allow Bud, Becky, and Mikey join Jill and Molly. Jill had bent down and picked up Molly who with the help of Mikey and Jill place the flower into the wreathe. Then the five Larkins moved to the side as Chuck moved to stand in front of the wreathe and slowly meticulously saluted Bryce and the other men and women that were represented by the wreathe. He then moved to take Jill back to her seat.

As they were almost to their seats Chuck's phone vibrated again. Once he and the others were seated, he pulled it out and saw it was a message from Sarah. It contained two pictures, one of the Larkins placing the flower and one of Chuck saluting. As Sarah hadn't be able to get close and was behind them you could only see their backs, but the sentiment the pictures represented was there and so Chuck texted Sarah back:

 _Thank you Beautiful! These are wonderful – I love you!_

Chuck turned to watch as Sarah read the text and as she noticed him looking at her he gave her their sign. She smiled and returned it to him.

Later that night, they all sat at a California Pizza Kitchen. It had been an exhausting day, and all of them were thinking of their beds. Molly had even put her head down on the table and was asleep – Jill slowly stroking her daughter's hair probably not helping Molly to stay awake.

Casey stood up from their table and said quietly, "I know that all of us have been on a rollercoaster this week. But I hope that all of you have been able to get some closure and well…"

Chuck was stunned at Casey as he was sharing his lady-feelings, but he wisely chose not to say anything.

"I am glad you allowed me to join you. It has been a memorable week, though one that I had hoped to never experience in this way." Casey cleared his throat and raised his glass, "To Bryce and family, it was an honor to serve with you and we miss you!"

Chuck and Sarah raised their glasses not only to toast Bryce but also to show the Sheriff how they understood his sentiment. Even Mikey rose his glass, though he had to use two hands.

"To Bryce!"

After the toast, Sarah leaned over to kiss Chuck on his cheek, "I can't believe we only have one more day here. Though I will be glad to be home."

Chuck turned to her and putting his elbow on the table and resting his cheek on his raised fist, smiled.

 _I am so in love with you Sarah Walker – and I can't wait to sing it from the trees!_

"Well, I was talking to some of the conference folks and they suggested that a night tour of the monuments is really cool. How about we get dinner tomorrow and go do that?" He smiled and patted her nose with his index finger.

"Sure that sounds great Chuck!" Sarah smiled her Chuck-only smile and wrapped her arms around his arm.

 _Oh I have some magic up these sleeves Miss Sarah Walker!_ Chuck thought of the little red box and knew in his heart that tomorrow was the night.

 **Author's Shameless Plug**

I posted a HP story tonight; I would love any thoughts about it as well – if you like Harry Potter. Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chuck vs. the Highway Chapter 18**

 **Author's Note**

Sorry this took so long; I wanted to make sure this chapter was well written as it is the final chapter. I am also posting an epilogue today as well. I hope you enjoy both of them.

I still don't own Chuck.

* * *

 **Incident +16 Months (May)**

Chuck stretched his arms until they hit the wall behind the hotel bed. He looked down at the soft blonde hair that was spread out on the pillow next to him. The beautiful woman was curled up facing towards the window and was mumbling about cold feet. So Chuck nestled into her, sliding his feet under the covers to meet hers. When he did so, he noticed her grinning in her sleep as the familiar gesture happened and helped warm her feet a little.

Sleepily, she murmured, "Thanks Chuck, I was getting cold feet." Then her breathing settled back down as she drifted back to sleep, and he couldn't stop but slide an arm under her and pull in close to her as he snuggled under the covers. The morning could wait for another hour or so.

* * *

Two hours later, he woke up with a start. Sarah wasn't in bed anymore, and he had to fight a moment of panic wondering where she had gone. Just as he was about to call out Delta Force and a tank to search for her he heard someone using the keycard to the room and Sarah dressed in workout gear came into the room holding a brown paper bag and two coffee cups.

"Mornin' Chuck!"

He smiled as his Sarah-smile at the way she said his name.

 _Dang! I love the way she says that… I don't think I will EVER get over it._

"I went for a run and I didn't want to wake you, and on the way back I stopped and got us a couple of chocolate croissants and some coffee. I am going to jump in the shower and then we can figure out what we are going to do since there aren't any workshops today. How does that sound?"

Chuck still smiling stood up from the bed and whispered, "Sounds great," as he pulled his girlfriend into a kiss.

After a minute, Sarah pushed against Chuck's chest, "OK I need to shower cause I am all sweaty and gross, and you need to eat – it might help with the morning breath Sweetie."

Chuck's eyes went wide and he tried to put his hand in front of his mouth and smell his breath, but Sarah had already giggled and skipped away to grab some clothes.

"I love you Chuck, I will be done in the shower in a few minutes," she grinned and gave him a wink.

Chuck just grinned and went to the closet with a bit of the croissant in his mouth. He felt in the messenger bag for the box, and finding it there smiled. He had carried it around with him all week waiting for the perfect moment to ask, but when he thought that it had arrived, it hadn't felt right. Something kept holding him back, and he was getting nervous. He knew he had wanted to ask Sarah THE QUESTION while on this trip. He had just felt right about it, and today was the last day that he was going to be able to as their flight left early tomorrow morning.

Chuck slipped the box back into the bag and decided his beautiful blonde angel was taking too long in the shower – so he decided to join her.

 _We have to save water right?_

Though he couldn't get the playfully evil grin off his face as he did so…

* * *

After Chuck and Sarah were showered and ready for the day they made their way down to the hotel lobby. The group had decided to go to the Memorial one final time before leaving Washington DC, so the couple patiently waited for the Larkins and Sheriff Casey to join them. Chuck pulled Sarah into a hug and looking into her blue eyes said quietly, "Sarah, thank you for coming with me on this trip. It has meant so much to me that you were here. I know it has been an emotional rollercoaster, but through it all you haven't left my side, and well I just love you so much. I hope you know that."

Sarah smiled at Chuck and pulled his face down to kiss him.

Before they got too far into the kiss they both heard a grunt behind them.

"Enough sucking face you two, there are children present and I don't have enough brain-bleach in my travel bag anymore," the Sheriff's look of disgust was betrayed though by the glimmer in his eyes.

"Ahh, if it isn't Sheriff Party-pooper! All right Casey, we'll stop," Chuck joked with his boss.

But then he felt Sarah's grip tighten and pull him back into a kiss as Casey made rude sounds at the pair of them.

Sarah broke the kiss, and moving Chuck's face in Casey's direction said, "Sheriff I am so sorry, but when you're deputy here has a handsome face like this, I can't help myself. I just want to throw myself at him all of the time!"

Casey realized that he wasn't going to win, so he stalked off muttering about how he needed some strong coffee.

Chuck laughed and stood back a little, "You're amazing – you know that?"

Sarah grinned and responded with a quick peck on his lips, "Damn straight Chuck! I just love poking that big teddy bear!"

The pair of them turned towards the elevators as they opened allowing Bud, Becky, Jill, and the kids to join them. Casey returned with his coffee, "Black and bitter to compensate for all of the sickly sweetness going on around her," and the group made their way to the shuttle that would take them to Justice Square, the location of the memorial.

The shuttle ride was quiet as they all thought about all of the things they had seen and the people they had met. Sarah as it turned out had volunteered to be a trauma councilor that would help C.O.P.S. in the case of a fallen officer. She and Chuck and spoken of how she had wanted to help these families and friends of the men and women that had died in the line of duty. As she had spoken passionately of how she had wanted to help in any way she could, Chuck had felt that his heart had burst again. A common occurrence since he and Sarah had decided to become a couple.

Casey and Chuck had both met other members of the law enforcement community that were in similar situations and had become friends with many of them; both committing to attend the various retreats that were planned throughout the year.

When they arrived at the memorial, the kids hopped out of the van and pulling Jill behind them made their way to the panel on which Bryce's name was located. Chuck knelt down and rubbed his fingers across the familiar letters, his eyes misting over as he once again wished his friend was there. Mikey and Molly also knelt down and Molly put her hand over Chuck's and looking at him said, "It's OK Uncle Chuck, Daddy knows you miss him. He knows we all do. But he still loves all of us."

Chuck's tears spilled over and down his cheeks as he pulled his best friend's daughter into a hug and whispered to her, "Thank you sweetie!"

After a little while, Chuck stood and moving away from the panel with Bryce's name on it, wiped his eyes until Sarah quietly handed him a tissue.

Smiling and feeling a little embarrassed, he said, "Sorry Sarah, I must look like a big baby, and I…"

Sarah stopped him by pulling his face into a kiss. It was sweet and short, and it held all of her kindness and caring and love in it. "You are never to apologize to me for showing emotional, especially when it comes to Bryce, do you understand me?"

Chuck just nodded his head and pulled Sarah into a fierce embrace, "I just miss him sometimes."

"I know honey, I know."

* * *

The group made their way to grab some lunch and as they sat discussing what to do that evening, Becky suggested, "Hey, I was talking to a couple who said that those bus tours that take you around to view the monuments was fun. Especially the ones that do it at night. How about we do that?"

Everyone thought it would be a great way to end the trip, so they made their way back to the hotel so that the kids could relax a little before the trip. Dinner was in the hotel restaurant and during it Sheriff Casey had once again stood and quietly said, "As we leave DC tomorrow, I wanted to make sure that each of you knew how grateful I am that we did this. I know we honored Bryce, and while he will always be missed I think we have all gotten a little closure. To Bryce!"

All of the adults stood and raised their glasses to toast Bryce one final time in Washington DC.

After dinner the group made their way to the double decker bus that was to be their mode of transportation around the city. As they drove through the city, the tour guide a vivacious young man, pointed to various government and historic buildings and shared various trivia questions about them. They stopped at the Iwo Jima monument, and then made their way over to the FDR and Martin Luther King Jr. monuments. Arriving there as the sun finally set over the horizon.

As Chuck and Sarah were walking through the MLK monument Chuck noticed the various quotes from the great Civil Rights leader, "Darkness cannot drive out darkness, only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate, only love can do that."

"That is really true, isn't it?" Sarah's voice quietly said.

Chuck nodded. It was as though it knew that tonight was not about loss, but love. He smiled softly as he looked at Sarah.

"Well, Dr. King was an amazing kind of guy. Come on, I think we are heading over to the other monuments now."

Chuck took Sarah's hand and entwining her fingers in his, he lead them back to the bus.

They finally drove to the parking behind the large Lincoln monument and made their way to the Vietnam Wall memorials and then over to the Korean War monument. In a rare case of showing his "lady-feelings" Casey quietly bowed his head to the wall, and statues as though he was saying a silent prayer of thanks to those who had fought.

As they stood at the bottom of the steps of the Lincoln Memorial, Chuck knew that THAT moment was soon here. He knew that it would be a fitting place, and that the time was going to be perfect.

So the group moved up to the actual monument and as the kids looked at the huge statue of the former American President, as Bud and Becky and Jill watched them. Chuck took Sarah by the hand and after reading some of the quotes made their way back to the steps.

It was a beautiful night in May as the lights of the city sparkled and the slight breeze helped to keep the humidity at bay. They sat on the steps to wait for the others to come out of the memorial.

"Sarah?"

"Yes, Chuck?"

He looked into her eyes that despite the night that was coming on were sparkling like diamond chips at him. Sarah had a small smile on her face as she looked at him.

He stood up, reached into his pocket and pulled out the little red box, flipped the lid open and kneeled down in front of her. His eyes full of one question, one question that he didn't think he could utter right now as he looked into the face of the woman who had become his life, the eyes of the woman he wanted to marry and spend the rest of his life showing how much she meant to him.

Sarah's eyes filled with tears as one of her hands came up to cover her mouth that was open in shock. She leaned down and pulling him up by his shirt kissed him.

"Hey Mommy, Uncle Chuck proposed!" Molly's excited voice could be heard almost to the capitol building.

Chuck backed away a little from Sarah, and saw the entire group standing several steps away smiling at the happy couple. Looking back at Sarah, he grinned, "So… um… I don't think… well… was that a yes?"

Sarah's eyes gleamed with a light of happiness and love as she sighed, "Yes, Chuck it means YES! Now shut up and kiss me!"

So he obeyed.

-THE END-


	19. Chapter 19 Epilogue

**Chuck vs. the Highway Epilogue**

 **Author's Note**

I hope you will allow me to indulge in writing a longer note for the epilogue for this story. The funny thing is it was actually written before the chapter… maybe that is a bit narcissistic, if it is please forgive me.

I need to explain some things about this story. And why it was written. I sadly must first say that I came to be a Chuckster sadly after the showed was cancelled – yes, I am a Netflix Chuckster. But honestly the timing of finding that show was providence. My family had recently been through a similar situation as this story portrays. And for some reason Chuck, Sarah, Casey, the entire cast and crew of that show helped to ease some of the struggles we were going through. And then I found FanFiction… and began reading some amazing stories about characters that had grown to mean so much to my family and I.

Then for some reason, I thought that maybe writing a story loosely based on what happened – maybe if I did that I could enjoy thinking about Chuck and Sarah and how they would handle something like that. And as I wrote this story and in my imagination seeing them in situations that were similar to mine, well… it helped.

Please enjoy this short epilogue and know that this is the whole reason for the story because I know that good things can come out of tragedy. I hope you have enjoyed the story!

And I still don't own Chuck and I am not making any money from this.

* * *

 **Incident Five Years (May)**

The highway was shimmering. Even though it was only mid-May, he could feel the heat radiating from the blacktop. There weren't many cars, but the ones that went by did so at a fast speed and barely recognized the SUV that had pulled over to the side of the highway. Nor did the drivers of those vehicles notice the tall brunette-haired man get out of the driver's side and make his way to the passenger side to hold the door open for a beautiful blonde woman. They didn't notice the couple make their way to the back seat, nor could they have imagined the conversation the pair had before the man made his way into the dirt field. No one but the woman watched him as he stood alone in the field.

The wind was whipped his jacket. He had almost forgotten how much it blew out here. He stared at the six foot tall white cross as the American flag flapped wildly behind it. The field had been plowed which made walking through it a little tricky so that he didn't roll his ankle, and he wondered if this was a good idea.

 _I think that it is fitting, though. We should be good._

He had looked back toward the SUV and noticed that his love was working in the back seat. He smiled. If someone had told him that his life would have turned out like this five years ago, he would've laughed in their face.

He gently touched the cross where his friend's name and call sign were stenciled on it. He gave a sad smile as he thought of all of the things that had happened in the past.

 _I miss ya._

He was pulled from his maudlin thoughts as he heard a voice coming to him over the wind.

"Chuck? Can you come help? I really don't want to trip on these furrows."

Chuck turned and saw Sarah. His wife of three years. He smiled at that thought.

 _Three years – it seems like just yesterday I was in her office. She still takes my breath away when she smiles at me like that. How did I get to be so lucky?_

He made it quickly made it back to the SUV watching his gorgeous wife. Her blonde hair was blowing in the wind and she was making little noises of frustration as she finally managed to get it into a pony tail. Chuck came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and breathed in the smell of her shampoo.

"Hey Beautiful! Shall we do this?"

Sarah turned in his arms and wrapped hers around Chuck's neck, and pulled him down into a quick soft kiss.

"Yeah, I am ready. Are you OK?"

"Me? Yeah, I am."

Chuck reached into the backseat and gently took the bundle from the back and cradling it softly in his arms, he escorted Sarah to the spot that he was just at a few minutes ago.

When they both stood in front of the cross, Chuck spoke, "Hey Bryce. So much has happened in the last little while, but Sarah and I wanted to say hi and introduce you to our son, Bryce Devon Bartowski. We miss you!"

* * *

 **Author's Final Note**

I would like to think that my brother-in-law would appreciate this story, because as poor as my writing is this story was meant to honor him in some small way. We miss you my friend and brother!


End file.
